Despite the Dead
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Friendships can still be made. Daryl/OC OC/Daryl story. First official TWD story of mine. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the Dead

_Well, here will be my officially started Walking Dead fanfiction. My other one was practice, and seeing so many of you liked it, I gained more confidence about writing a longer story. So please enjoy, and sorry if you don't like OC's, as I explained before, it helps me capture the official characters better lol. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The sound of moaning and the smell of death, filled the Hospital, which Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl scouted through, in search for medical supplies for the rest of their group.<p>

They kept Daryl in the front, as he was the only one with a silent enough weapon so they wouldn't attract any unwanted Walkers that roamed the hospital.

"How much more do we need?" Daryl spoke roughly, but quietly over his shoulder, back at the remaining guys.

"I'd say that'd be enough…fer now," Rick replied, checking the bags they had recently filled.

"This place reeks," T-Dog scrunched up his face, in some attempt to block his nostrils from receiving the putrid smell. "Can we just go?" Rick looked at the fear and exhaustion in their faces. They needed rest and food. It was best to go back.

"Let's get back," said Rick, holding up his gun in case of Walkers. "Get this food to the rest."

All five men began carefully retracing their steps back to the exit, however, once the sound of more than one Walker was heard approaching down the corridor where they stood, they quickly diverted into the small room closest to them, quickly shutting the door.

"Now what do we do?" Shane whispered, whilst Rick quickly silenced him, seeing the Walker's silhouettes pass by the outside of the door. All held their breath. Scared to breath. The horrid sounds the Walkers made. Once the moaning and hissing dimmed away down the corridor, all gave a mental sigh of relief, all except Daryl. Who studied the room for another way out.

"I can't take much more of this," whispered Glenn. "I swear my heart just stopped for a moment."

Through his speech, Daryl heard something move in the small closet just on his left. He held up his cross bow and without hesitation, approached the door cautiously.

"Once we get back, we'll eat, and be back on the road again," Rick assured the Asian male. His attention then drawn to Daryl's movements. "Daryl? What ya' got?"

"Ssh!" Daryl tightened his grip on his cross bow, and licked his dry lips as he reached for the handle. The others holding up their weapons for back up. Daryl made sure the rest were a safe distance back, and also further enough back enough for him to back up if needed. Then, he instantly opened the closet, which by first look was empty. Allowing them to breathe normally again. "Coulda sworn I heard something," Daryl turned back round to face the others, in which he didn't expect to receive a large box to impact with the side of his head, causing him to fall and cry out in pain.

Shocked and startled by this sudden action, the rest held their guns up to the cause of this. While Daryl carefully regained his standing position, nearly falling over from the pain the impact of the metal box with his head caused, blood dripping from the small gash it caused.

"Get back!" a female voice barked. A very shaken up female voice. In the closet sat a young brunette woman, who wore jeans and a black hoodie, around her blue eyes very dark, defiantly caused by lack of sleep. Upon seeing another survivor, Rick immediately lowered his weapon, putting it in his pouch on his belt, replacing his gun with defensive hands.

"Easy now," he spoke gently, trying to calm her. "We're not gonna hurt ya'." He began to slowly approach her, but Shane's arm halted him for a moment.

"Are ya' bit?" Shane asked to confirm, noticing cuts and bruises running along her arms.

"No," she replied, shakily. "No I'm not." She observed the men that stood before her. "Who're you?"

"We're survivors, same as you," Glenn replied quietly, respecting how nervous she was. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"What does it look like?" she barked, steadily exiting the closet. "Hiding."

"In a closet?" Daryl asked, roughly. "No offence, not exactly the best place to hide, sweetheart."

"Well, it's kept me safe for the past week," she replied, heading for the window, separating the blinds slightly to observe outside.

"A week?" Glen asked, shocked by it. "You've been in there for a week?" the girl nodded in answer, almost looking like she was looking out for someone. "How have you been eating?"

"I had a small supply," she headed back to the closet and fetched an old back pack. "Finished it yesterday morning though. Same with my ammo." She held up a small gun and clicked it a few times to prove it was empty.

"Why haven't ya' left?" Rick asked. "Why have ya' stayed here? Surely you could have got out with that." the girl's expression turned from scared to hurt. Her eyes recalling, what looked to be a painful reminder of something.

"My sister," she barely whispered. "My sister hasn't come back yet." hearing those words, the guys all knew that there was a very high possibility that her sister had been eaten, or even bit and shared the same fate as the other Walkers. It even seemed like she knew that too, but was in denial.

"What's ya' name?" Rick asked, gently. She scanned his face, one last check to see if he was sincere.

"Brooke," she replied. "Brooke Ryder." Brooke then noticed the small trail of blood falling from the gash on Daryl's head. "Oh!" she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me help-" she was about to grab some supplies from her own back pack but was stopped.

"It's fine," he barked. "Just a scratch. Will get it looked at back at the camp." his tone was foreign to Brooke. She wasn't sure by his tone if he was being rude, or polite.

"Okay, but again, I'm very sorry."

Not receiving a response, she then watched Shane open the small window which drew everyone's attention to him.

"It's a short drop, we can get out this way," he whispered. Glenn's expression showing what he thought of that idea. He was traumatised about jumping out of the window.

"You sure that's-" Glenn gulped at the thought once more. "A good idea?"

"It's the only one we got," Shane replied, "Unless you wanna go that way?" Shane pointed to the door where Zombies moans could be heard approaching, he shook his head quickly to Shane, who then faced Brooke. "You comin'?"

"Leave?" Brooke replied, almost shocked. "But my sister hasn't come back yet, if I leave she might come back and see that I'm not-"

She was cut off by the sound of banging against the door, moaning and groaning zombies trying to get in and feast upon their fresh flesh.

"Time to go!" Daryl used his heavy boot to break the window to make more space for them to get out. "Go!" he commanded as he used his cross bow to fire at one of the zombies through the glass of the door. The squishing sound of brains exploding were heard. Brooke watched the commotion, being frozen in fear. The guys left through the window and Daryl looked at her. "GO!" he bellowed. Startling her so much that she grabbed her back pack and jumped out the window, while he followed shortly after.

* * *

><p>The journey back to the camp had been quick, fearful and silent. Brooke didn't know what to say to these strange men, could she even trust them?<p>

"Brooke," Rick's voice spoke. "Ya' okay?"

"I don't know … still in shock," she replied, too nervous to even make eye contact. A groan was heard beside her as she noticed Daryl was pulling a painful expression, reminding her that she had injured his head.

"Ya' alright?" Rick asked him. Daryl replied with a stubborn nod and kept moving.

"I feel so guilty," Brooke whispered to the rest.

"It's alrigh'," said Rick. "I'd say he's gone through a lot worse." Brooke didn't know exactly how to start another conversation based on that topic, she was sure she didn't want to know things worse than the gash on his head. She felt too out of place with these people.

"I should go back," said Brooke, halting and walking backwards slightly.

"You can't go back there," Glenn halted in his steps also, turning around to face her. "That place is swarmed."

"But my sister-"

"Is most likely dead," Daryl interrupted, walking back to them. Brooke's eyes widened in fear, not only at his statement, but also at his intimidating behaviour. "Which is what we'll all be, if we don't get our asses back to camp." He then began heading off expecting the rest to follow.

"How dare you!" Brooke's voice barked. Daryl turned and gave a challenging smirk, approaching her once more. "Who do you think you are? You drag me away from my meeting point, then throw that in my face! What the hell?"

"I'm just tellin' ya' the truth. But ya' more than welcome to go back and rot in hell with the rest of those dead bastards!"

"Alrigh'! That's enough!" Rick stepped in. "This ain't the place to be havin' ya' disagreements. Let's just concentrate on getting the supplies back to the rest, alrigh'?" Daryl and Brooke had a glare war with one another before he stormed off back in the camp's direction. Brooke sighed, clutching the straps on her back pack tightly.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I found him incredibly rude…"

"You'll get used to him, Lord knows it took us a while," he joked, which calmed Brooke down slightly. "C'mon, we should keep movin'."

Brooke had witnessed some disturbing things since the whole city became infested with Walkers. Other survivors trying to run for safety and getting feasted upon. She heard blood curling screams, the air turned putrid. She could say that they all lived in Hell. Maybe that's why she stayed in that closet, she could have just left like her sister, but was too scared that the worst would happen.

"Did ye' sister say where she was goin'?" Rick brought up conversation. Brooke almost didn't hear him from being so lost in traumatising thoughts.

"She said she would find a way out, and find us some help," said Brooke, the look on her face knowing that didn't sound like a convincing way to say she could still be alive. "When she left, I heard her Gun fires … they lasted all the way down the street. Maybe she couldn't find her way back, or maybe she could but couldn't get back. Like you said, the streets are swarmed with them."

"Well, we'll see if we find her on the way," Rick gave her a comforting pat on the back, however the contact wasn't so comforting, it startled Brooke, which Rick sensed, and tried to give her the friendliest smile going, to prove he wasn't going to harm her.

"Thank you," she whispered, forcing a smile. "I never caught your names," she reminded politely.

"I'm Rick, that there, is Shane, Glenn and T-Dog," he pointed to the people he was naming as he walked.

"And him?" Brooke asked, discretely pointing to the Redneck.

"That's Daryl."

"Ah," Brooke didn't know how to keep that conversation going so remained silent.

"Here we are," Rick said, as they entered a small area where the camp was. The camp had many survivors, she stood and watched for a moment, wishful thinking that her sister would be one of the faces in the group, unfortunately, she wasn't.

She saw a dark haired woman approach Rick, a small boy stood with her. They both embraced Rick tightly, relieved he made it back. The woman then noticed Brooke.

"You found someone?" she asked, almost stunned by another persons presence.

"Yeah, this here is Brooke, we found her at the hospital. She ain't bit, so we decided to take her along, keeping an eye out for her sister." after hearing that statement, the woman looked at Rick. She saw how hopeless that situation was in his eyes, "Brooke, this is my wife, Lori, and my son, Carl." Brooke gave a skittish smile, while Lori could see the trauma in her eyes. She then walked over and embraced the young brunette.

"Lord only knows what you have been through, but if it has been anything like what we have, then I'm deeply and true fully sorry." She spoke calmly to Brooke, it had been a while since Brooke had anyone speak so calmly and sincerely to her. Tears fell from her blue eyes, and she embraced back, tightly.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think so far? :') I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next one will be uploaded soon, please leave a review and thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I wish to thank everyone who has faved and alerted my story so far :') I appreciate it loads, and I hope you enjoy the story as it goes on. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Lori took Brooke to help get her washed, being their circumstances they hadn't the best of washing opportunities, they had to use old towels and the watering hole. Lori had escorted her there, Shane there too as a bodyguard in case of Walkers. Brooke felt awkward washing in front of people she didn't know, but then again, it had been the first contact with water in many weeks.<p>

After the wash she dried her body off, and began putting her clothes back on.

"Tell me, Brooke, how long had you been waiting at that Hospital?" Lori asked.

"I can't remember," she said after a long pause to think about it. "Maybe two weeks?" she put her black hoodie back on.

"And how long haven't you eaten?"

"Since yesterday morning," Brooke yawned from exhaustion.

"Don't know how you managed it," Lori laughed lightly. "We always have to get the men to hunt food for us, we're a big group."

"I know," said Brooke. "You're all very lucky."

"Lucky?" Lori scoffed. "Ha, I think that is the last thing we are right now."

"I meant, lucky that you all have each other…"

"Ah," Lori looked down for a moment then smiled. "Yes, I suppose in that aspect, we are."

"Mom!" Carl's voice came from back at the camp.

"Oh, that's my son. I'd better go see what he wants, you gonna be alright with Shane?"

"Um, I think I'm done here anyways," Brooke smiled, Lori then escorted Brooke back up to camp.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Lori whispered as she went over to her son, who was sat with Rick. Brooke saw two blonde females, she assumed that they were related, she wanted to approach but her nerves stopped her legs from moving. So she found herself stood, hands in her pockets observing the rest of the survivors. They were all sat with each other in groups, all except for Daryl. She could guess why he was sat alone, but she didn't want to disturb him, however, she noticed he hadn't wiped by blood off yet, she reached into her own supply of medical things she had taken from the hospital and approached him.

"Hello," she greeted, trying to sound friendly rather than nervous. He was sat sorting out his arrows for his cross bow, before looking up at her. "Look, I'm sorry about whacking you around the head, earlier. I thought you was a Walker."

"Heh. What, Walkers learned how to open doors now?" he smirked up at her.

"Suppose," she replied, fiddling with the medical things in her possession. "Then again, I am a bit of an emotional wreck right now, so I get a lil jumpy," she gave an amused smile, but when she didn't get one back from him, she gave an awkward clear of her throat. "Anyways, I noticed you hadn't sorted your head out yet, so I'd thought I give you the stuff to get you started." she leant down and placed the stuff on a small red cloth she carried around with her. Daryl looked at the things she dropped then back at his arrows.

"Thanks," not even looking up at her, Brooke felt like that conversation died a little too quickly.

"So," she started, he discretely rolling his eyes as she took a seat on the ground beside him, carefully not sitting on the medical supplies. "About what you said, when we were walking back-"

"About your sister?"

"Yeah,"

"What about it?"

"Well, I don't expect you to apologise, because, well, we barely know each other really, but I would like you to know that it really hurt my feelings when you said that to me," she fiddled with the sleeves on her hoodie as she said this, she could feel his gaze on her when he stopped fiddling with his arrows.

"Alrigh' …" he put down the arrows and began picking up the medical supplies and began feeling on his head where the gash was, accidentally sticking his finger on it, setting off it's stinging wrath once more. "Ah! Shit!" he cursed. Brooke watched him struggle, and reached in her back pack once more.

"Here," she held out a small mirror. "This might help."

"Oh yeah, this might, actually," he took it and used it to help clean the gash, carefully. "Thanks, you know you're quite handy." he spoke while observing what he was doing in the mirror.

Receiving a compliment from the rude guy was a start in getting along with the group, Brooke wasn't complaining, she already started feeling accepted.

Lori walked over with two plates, each with food from what they had found today.

"Eat up you two, you need to keep your strengths up," she smiled at Brooke and shortened the smile for Daryl, before walking away.

"How do you like that," he chuckled, Brooke assumed he was talking to her so listened. "I'm the one who gets most of the food round here, and I get treated like the enemy," he smirked as he began picking up the food from his plate.

"Maybe it's your attitude?" Brooke suggested, which she immediately regretted. How rude did that sound?

"So I'm a bastard towards people, don't mean I'm out to kill 'em like those geeks are," he took a bite of what she assumed was bread. Relieved that he didn't take her suggestion the wrong way, she thought of something to keep the ball rolling, however she was short on words, so enjoyed his little speeches whilst eating the food on her plate. Curiously, she couldn't stomach food at that moment, she was hungry yes, but when the food passed her throat she wanted to throw it back up again. "You'd better eat that," Daryl spoke, noticing that she stopped eating. "Like she said, you need to keep ya' strength up, or ya'll just keep gettin' scrawnier and scrawnier."

"I'm not _that_ skinny," she defended, knowing her weight was a little on the underweight side.

"Ha, you would settle as a Walker's toothpick," he smirked, playfully. Brooke sensed that he was being playful so slapped him on the arm.

"It's so weird, I haven't felt fresh air on my skin in ages," Brooke put her plate to the side and itched her shoulder.

"That's what you get for livin' in a closet," Daryl replied, putting his empty plate on the ground, noticing Brooke hadn't finished. "You gonna finish that?"

"Why? Do you want it?"

"Would be a waste if you didn't eat it, I mean, we snuck around for hours gettin' all this stuff for us," Daryl sounded like he was going into rant mode again, which was a step backwards.

"You can have it then, you've done more than me today, so you deserve it more," she smiled innocently. Daryl didn't argue, he grabbed her plate and finished off what she didn't eat. "Why don't you sit by the fire with the others?"

"Can't sit with him." Daryl hinted to T-Dog.

"Why not?"

"He chained up my brother, and left him to die." Brooke could see anger building in his face, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Is he alright?"

"I wouldn't know. All we could find of him was …" his nostrils flared with anger. "His fuckin' hand!" Daryl got up and stormed towards the others.

"Oh no," Brooke whispered to herself and she quickly got up and walked after him. The others who were sat around the fire heard Daryl stomping over, and immediately got into defence positions.

"What's wrong with ya' now?" Rick asked.

"Him! Merle would be here now if it wasn't for him!" Daryl raged, as Rick and Shane pushed him back away from T-Dog.

"I'm sorry, man." T-Dog said for the hundredth time since it happened.

"You're sorry?" he mocked. "Sorry doesn't bring my brother back!"

"Go cool yourself off before talkin' to us!" Rick pushed him away, Daryl growled and stormed off in the other direction, shouting abuse as he did so. Brooke skittishly approached the others.

"I think that was my fault," she admitted, shyly.

"No, he gets like that often. Not your fault," Rick smiled patting her shoulder. All stopped their talking with one another.

A scream was heard at the RV.

* * *

><p><em>I'll leave it there for now :') lol I hope you liked this chapter. More to come soon! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! xx<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_This is a very short chapter on account that I am going out tonight. Please stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow. xx_

* * *

><p>The scream that came from the RV silenced all in the camp, their heads shot round to see blonde girl, Amy having her arm feasted upon by an horrid looking Walker, her screams filled with terror.<p>

"AMY!" the sister of Amy cried, becoming hysterical to see the Walker chewing on her sibling, and the only person she had left in the world.

The kids of the camp began screaming as more Walkers began swarming the camp. Rick grabbed his gun and began shooting the heads of any that came near his family, Shane helped along with T-Dog and Dale.

Brooke didn't know what to do, she froze in fear. She honestly thought that she would be safe with these people, but witnessing some of the camp members becoming food for the dead made her feel very stupid for thinking so. She used her sleeved hands to cover her hands, helpless tears falling at the sight of innocent lives being taken. It wasn't until she saw a Walker limp towards her, its eyes hungry for her flesh, she began to scream in fear, backing away.

Lucky for her, Daryl had came charging behind the walking corpse and knocked it's head off with the end of his shot gun. He kicked it to make sure it was down, then checked Brooke to make sure she was okay.

"Ya' bit?" he shouted more than asked. Brooke shook her head frantically, still in shock. He took a spare gun from his pouch and tossed it to her. "Fight back!" he bellowed shooting any Walker that was near him.

Fight back? How on Earth would she do that? She could barely talk to people, let alone kill them. However, these people were already dead. That should make it easier.

After what seemed like a lifetime of shooting and screams of terror, they were finally down to the last few Walkers. Brooke had held onto the gun she had been given, not even moving from the spot she stood in.

A groan heard beside her, made her gasp loudly, backing away frantically in another direction.

"GO AWAY!" she cried, hysterically. However, the Walker took no notice to her begs, and continued pursuing her. Without warning, the head of the zombie exploded, covering her in a mass of dead brains and blood, followed by the body landing on top of her at full force. From then, she didn't know what happened. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she could hear blurred out screams around her and shooting, that came to a halt. The smell and weight of the Walker on top of her caused uncontrollable tears to fall, her past revealing itself in one quick strip memory.

"Brooke!" she heard a muffled voice yell, it kept repeating until the weight of the zombie was pulled off of her. Revealing Shane's concerned face. "Ya' alrigh'?" he asked, grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her to her feet. "Ya' bit?"

"N-No," she swallowed to try and get saliva down her throat again. "I've n-never been so scared in my entire life," she sobbed, using her sleeve to wipe off some of the blood that seeped into the corner of her eye. However, it didn't seem that Shane was listening, he was more concerned in seeing if everyone else was okay. She saw that some Camp members hadn't been so lucky in fighting off the Walkers. Cries filled the area as they mourned that ones they lost. Andrea had lost her sister, Carol had lost her Husband Ed and it was safe to say everyone had been shaken up and even scarred from this event. Brooke began to walk, then found out her leg had been injured from the awkward fall backwards, so had to limp where she wanted to go, which was to the RV.

"Why're ya' limpin'?" Daryl's voice called from beside her. "Ya' bit?" he leant down beside her to lift up her trouser leg. He sounded more aggressive then concerned.

"No, no it's just a scratch, or a sprain or something, I'm fine," Brooke tried to convince, but it didn't stop him searching her leg, just to be safe. She observed the sorrow in everyone's faces, then looked down at Daryl's. He didn't seem so fazed by it. "Wow, this sucks."

"Yeah … ain't all this a bitch," he commented, his observing with his hands were actually being gentle with her leg, she wondered if it was intentional, but really didn't give it more thought after seeing Andrea hold her sister, who had been taken from life. "Alrigh', ya' clean."

"Told you," she forced a smile. "I'm…I'm going to sit in the RV okay?" it didn't take a doctor to realise that she was traumatised, and Daryl gave a stubborn sigh. He saw everyone else sobbing over their losses so took the opportunity to go and sit with her.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was rushed lol. Please leave a review and thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Yeah, decided to let chapter 3 be a short chapter, so I made this a longer chapter for you :) many thanks for all the faves and alerts and reviews. They mean alot, so thank youu. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Brooke limped to the table that was in the centre of the RV. She took a seat and brushed her hair away from her eyes, trying her hardest to recover from what she had just experienced. She didn't even noticed Daryl enter the RV and take a seat opposite her. He gave a sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead, taking a quick glance at Brooke every now and again.<p>

"They all had this comin'" he muttered to himself. Brooke shot him a glare of disbelief, which instantly snapped her out of thought.

"Don't say that. That's a horrible thing to say," she frowned.

"It's karma, bitch." he shrugged with a small smirk. Brooke's expression remained the same.

"Don't call me that, bitch means dog, I'm not a dog." he gave a small chuckle from her sentence while lightly scratching the stubble on his face.

"They left Merle for dead, I'd say this was all karma," he repeated in a less harsher manner. Brooke saw the hatred in his eyes when he talked about what happened to his brother, she knew it killed him inside, she felt the same with her sister.

"I don't think he's dead," she spoke, barely a whisper, but loud enough to catch Daryl's attention. "You said he cut off his hand, that's a fighter. He wasn't supposed to die then, and he is most likely still alive now. I mean, don't you reckon?"

Daryl listened to what she was saying. She had a lot of hope for someone, who was in this situation, and was also the only one who seemed like she had faith that his brother was still alive.

"I hope so," he finally answered, after a short moment of silence. "He's all I got left in this hellhole." he saw Brooke force a smile, then watched her fiddle with her fingers. "Hey," he said, earning her attention once more, he fished into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar object to Brooke. Her mirror that she leant him before the attack. "Didn't give it back, sorry, it kinda broke." Brooke observed the mirror, a big crack going through the actual mirror side, she flipped it over to see the pattern side then smiled.

"That's alright, the pattern is fine. That's what I really like about it, it reminds me of my Mom. Keeps her close, y'know?" she smiled down at the small mirror, then moved some hair out of her face, noticing some brain remains fell from a strand, which caused her to shiver in disgust. "This is disgusting! I'm covered in crap," she whined which Daryl gave a small unnoticeable laugh at.

"We gotta comb over there, use that to get the brain outta ya' hair," he suggested pointing back at the counter. Brooke looked over at the counter and struggled to get up, her leg making it incredibly difficult. "Well if ya' gonna put on that pathetic walk," he smirked at her feeble efforts in walking and got up to gently push her back on the seat. He then went to retrieve the comb for her, while she laughed. She then felt guilty for laughing in such a depressing moment for others, she needed to show respect. So remained silent. "Here ya go," Daryl placed the small comb on the table in front of Brooke, and she held it up, squinting her eyes at him. "What?"

"This is a dogs comb," she said, putting it back down.

"So?"

"So? I just told you, I'm not a dog, I'd rather go round with brains in my hair than use a degrading comb."

"Really?" he sat down and leant his chin on his folded arms that were on the table, giving her a grin to see how long it would take for her to give in and use the comb. She could barely keep a straight face, even when she turned her head away from him, she could feel his grinning face facing her.

Then without even looking at it, she picked up the comb and held up the cracked mirror, and started brushing the brain parts out of her hair.

"This is so disgusting," she whined, flicking the brain parts off her comb when she finished one section of her hair. Daryl could see her shiver in disgust, and noticed blood was still on the side of her face.

"You got a lil blood righ' here," he said pointing to a spot on his face so she knew whereabouts the blood was on her own. She moved the mirror so she could see on her face, and gave a small whimper and slammed her forehead down on the table. "What now?" Daryl sighed, however he couldn't quite understand what she was saying as her speech became muffled due to her face flat against the table. He got up and got a rag, using the bathroom sink to wet it and came back, handing it to her, he had to nudge her arm to get her to look up though. "Here, use this to wash it off, ya' big cry baby."

"I'm not a baby," she sobbed, taking the rag and washing the blood off. "Thanks, though."

"Ya' been cryin' since ya' got here," he looked out the window to check on the others.

"What do you expect? Look out there, look what's happened, how can you expect me not to cry?" her sobs became more powerful, nearly turning into a full on crying session, which Daryl didn't need right now.

"Alrigh', fair enough, ya' emotional. Let it out," he watched, she gave a sigh then her face froze, her throat began gagging as she quickly got up and limped to the bathroom, where he could hear her violently throwing up. "Didn't mean let _that_ out, but okay," he muttered to himself, waiting for her to come back out. He heard a thud in the bathroom which caused him to think she had passed out, so quickly rushed in after her, only to see her on the floor, staring with loose tears falling. He could come out with his usual teases and taunts, but even he thought that wouldn't be fair. "Ya' alrigh'?" he asked, actually sounding more concerned than he had hoped.

She gave an unconvincing nod, staring blankly at the floor.

"Yes." She spoke, as if almost in a trance.

"Maybe ya' should get some sleep," he suggested, which her head reacted to, she looked up at him.

"After tonight … I may never sleep again," she tried to force a smile, but failed.

"If ya' don't sleep, ya' might as well hand ya'self to the dead bastards." She processed those words for a bit, before rubbing her eye. "If ya' really want, ya' can stay in my tent while I keep watch for ya'."

"Why?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Cos ya' a nervous wreck," he smirked. "And if ya' don't sleep, we can't afford you slowin' us down. We need to keep going, especially after tonight, we're gonna be movin' out. If ya' too slow, we'll have to leave ya' behind."

Brooke raised her eyebrows up at the Redneck. Then sighed.

"Okay," she struggled to get back up, which surprisingly, Daryl helped her with, putting one of her arms around his shoulder, assisting her to walk. "Thank you."

"I got some bandages in my tent too, we can wrap up ya' leg before we go." he walked out of the RV.

"Why so kind?" Brooke asked, sounding confused. He only shrugged, then both fell silent when they saw Dale sat beside Andrea who looked frozen in place holding her dead sister. Brooke felt her heart sink, she wanted to give her condolences to Andrea, but now wouldn't be the best time, and she knew that. So kept quiet while Daryl assisted her to his tent.

The sound of crying had died down from before and now was replaced with an eerie silence. Nothing was heard but the sound of crickets. This sent a shiver down Brooke's spine, and Goosebumps formed on her skin, which thankfully was covered by her hoodie.

"Here we are," he spoke quietly, letting her stand alone a bit so he could open the tent for her. "Mine and Merle's tent, obviously he won't be using it." a salty comment, but Brooke said nothing, she walked in and waited for him to enter, which he did shortly after, nearly tripping. Brooke gave an amused smile but tried to hide it quickly. "Funny?" he asked, smirking at her. She shook her head and gave an innocent smile, watching him head for his backpack he kept next to his bed. He took a seat on his bed, and fished around until he found some bandages, then looked up at her once he put the backpack back on the floor. "Take a seat," he patted the bed beside him. She limped over and shyly took a seat. "Foot," he demanded, holding out his hand.

"You don't have to do it," her voice came out squeaky. Almost like she was shocked by it.

"Might as well," he shrugged, rubbing his eye.

"Why?"

"You'll be there all night if you did it,"

Brooke sighed, she was getting quite annoyed at his constant put downs, however, maybe then he did have a point. Seeing as she wasn't thinking straight. She took off her shoe carefully, slightly wincing at the pain, then gently lifted her foot so he could wrap it up. He stuck the end of the bandage using tape, then started wrapping.

"Daryl," she spoke, almost thinking out loud, he made a 'hmm' sound to show he was listening, but also concentrating. "Merle will make it," this random mention of his brother caught him off guard slightly. "I mean, if he is tough like you, there won't be any chance of him being struck down."

Daryl had never known anyone so naive, it was sweet, but he knew that there was a very slim chance Merle would be alive, after all, he only had one hand, and was alone. However, Daryl decided to humour her.

"Like I said before, I hope so." her foot suddenly jolted. "Sorry," he spoke. "It hurts there?"

"No," she replied. "Just sensitive," she giggled, nervously, sounding embarrassed. He gave an amused smile.

"Oh, heh, I'll be rougher then," he heard her snort a laugh, then looked at her covering her mouth. "Well, well," he smirked. "Dirty minded little baby," he teased.

"I'm not a baby!" she protested, pouting like a child who had just had their toy taken away would, which didn't help convince him in thinking otherwise. Then it also registered. "I'm not that dirty minded either!"

"Alrigh'" he kept wrapping. "How'd you wind up in that hospital by the way?" he asked, changing the subject, randomly.

"My uncle was in there, we went to visit after everything went wrong to see if he was alright, of course, we found something else instead," her mouth fashioned a sideward's smile, showing she meant Walkers.

"Did he die?" Daryl asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I don't think so, I think he got out, in fact I'm sure of it," she smiled. "He's probably at his house right now." Daryl hated people riding on false hope, he wanted to set her straight, if it wasn't from his tired state, he probably would have. "You should have seen his house, it was amazing!" her voice sounded excited, which was a first since he had met her. She sounded like a cute child. "It was a huge farm, far out where no one ever went, it had cows, fresh water supply, he also had generators put in so it could heat up the water. It was great."

Even to Daryl that sounded like a decent place to live. Then something hit him, _no one ever went_, that raced around in his head for a while, if no one went there, then Walkers wouldn't know it was there, that could be their new camp area. It was perfect. After some rambling he didn't pay attention to, Brooke gave a huge yawn, fighting the urge to close her eyes.

"Done," he sighed, finished with the wrapping of her ankle.

"Thank you," she smiled, sweetly.

"Now get some sleep," he got up and retrieved his cross bow, sitting by the exit of the tent. Brooke seemed confused as to why he didn't want to talk anymore, but thought it was probably best to do what he said, so she laid down on the bed, which was the same smell as Daryl, but less overpowering. Clearly he didn't want her sleeping in Merle's bed, and she didn't want to either. That would be disrespectful. So she closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

Daryl watched her for a moment before sighing and looking out the small gap in the tent door, everything was going wrong, but luckily, Brooke just might of come up with a solution for the time being. That farm sounded perfect to start the new campsite, even for only a few days. It was better than where they were now. He could have to somehow convince her to take them there, but would have to do so in the morning. Right then, he was more concerned that she got some sleep, or she would be helpful to no one.

As the night went on, Daryl had spent most of the time thinking about his brother, occasionally watching Brooke stir in her sleep. It had been hours, and there had been no sign of Walkers, Shane was keeping watch for the group also, so Daryl used this time to sleep, he crept onto Merle's bed, placing his cross bow close beside it. He leant his head on the pillow and gave a big sigh, looking at Brooke once more before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this chapter :) Next one will come soon! I'm getting ready for tonight's episode. In the UK we're an episode behind, and someone gave me a spoiler recently D: lol please ask before you say lol I love the show and would like to find out things while I watch it. Thanks! Please leave a review, and thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I was out yesterday, so I couldn't update, and I'm ill today, so this chapter had to be made short. Sorry! lol anyways, hope you enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Brooke eye's fluttered open, her sleep had made her forget where she was, but it all came back to her moments later. She was in Daryl's tent, who she didn't see in the tent. She let out a small gasp and panicked slightly, quickly getting up and peering out of the exit of the tent.<p>

All the campers were awake, disposing of the dead bodies that decorated the area. Brooke gave a sigh as last night's attack came back to her, she saw familiar faces dead on the ground with the Walkers bodies.

It was heartbreaking to see the sorrow in their faces, as they dragged the divided two into groups, survivors who had been killed to be buried, and Walkers to be burned. However, all had to stab the heads of every dead body to make sure they were officially dead. Which Brooke saw Daryl doing. He showed no remorse in doing this deed, but Brooke sensed that inside, it was killing him too.

Brooke knew she would have to get up and help too, however, her leg was still in pain, so she wouldn't be of much use, but still, she had to put in the effort. So she got out of the tent, trying to keep a brave face, she approached Morales who attempted to lift a body and drag it.

"Would you like some help?" Brooke asked, trying her hardest not to let her shaky voice interfere with the brave tone she attempted to put on.

"Um," he observed her small frame and damaged leg, and knew that it would only do more harm than good.

"Hey!" Daryl's voice barked as he approached. "You ain't doing nothin' with that leg of yours, get back in the tent." instead he then grabbed the body and assisted Morales in dragging it. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Brooke looked around and did what Daryl had told her. Go back into the tent.

Even though the Walkers that invaded had been killed, Brooke felt unsafe in this area, even more so than the hospital. As she limped away she accidentally bumped into Glenn.

"Sorry," he smiled, realising who he had bumped in to. "Are you alright?" Brooke only shrugged, she didn't know how she felt at that point. However, she looked at Glenn and noticed his eyes all puffy and red. He had been crying also.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked at her face, confused for a moment.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I know, I meant, sorry that all this happened."

"Ah," he looked down awkwardly, then looked back up and smiled. "You should rest your leg." Brooke looked down and sighed at her injured leg.

"I don't want to sit around," she started. "I used to be so lazy back at home … I need to help. I'm not going to be that lazy girl anymore. Especially not now." Glenn looked her in the eyes, then at everyone else.

"Alright," he sighed. "You can help me shovel the dirt back in the holes we're using to bury our guys in." Brooke gave a smile of accomplishment, and gratitude that he didn't send her back to the tent.

Daryl watched her, then the idea he thought of last night struck him. He abandoned what he was doing and approached Rick.

"Hey," he whispered. Who didn't seem to be in the mood too deal with anything right now.

"Whatever it is ya' gotta complain about, can't it wait?"

"Look, shut up and listen," he began, already becoming impatient. "Last night, I was talkin' to Brooke, and she said about her uncle's place that sounded perfect to set up camp." This gained Rick's attention fully, as well as Shane's, who overheard from behind.

"Where is it?" Shane asked, causing Daryl to turn and face him instead.

"I don't know, but she said it's so far out, that hardly anyone knew of it, and no one went there," both police officers liked the sound of that, but could they take the risk? "Hell, I say we pack up and head straight for there right now."

"Wait," Rick stopped Daryl from moving, which resulted in Daryl harshly shoving off his hand.

"Wait? Wait for what? For the same bullshit to happen again?" Daryl argued, Rick held up a defensive and silencing hand.

"Wait as in, does Brooke approve of this?"

"What?"

"Does Brooke approve of us setting up our camp at a place that she grew up with?" Rick asked again.

"We need someone's approval to keep our asses becoming food for those dead bastards?" Daryl barked. Rick sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I mean, why wouldn't she approve? She's close to home, and keepin' us all safe!"

"All I'm sayin' is, that ya' might wanna run this by her," Rick spoke calmly.

"Well obviously, how else would we get there? Dumbass." Daryl barked which earned him a glare from both men. "Hey Brooke!" he called out, gaining her attention from where she was shovelling. "Come here!"

Brooke looked at Glenn then limped over to Daryl.

"Yeah?"

"Y'know that place you told me about last night?" he asked, which she had to take a moment to recall.

"My uncle's house?"

"Yeah, any chance we could head out there and set up camp?" Daryl put on a smile, he knew it was fake, trying to gain her trust. She looked at the faces of Rick's and Shane's then back at Daryl.

"Okay," she replied, sounding unsure. "Oh! That means I can see my uncle!" she clapped her hands together.

"Exactly!" Daryl played along with her excitement.

"Aw, you planned that? That's so sweet, thank you" Brooke gave a sweet smile. Daryl almost felt guilty, he scratched his hair awkwardly, but he knew he was doing good for the camp.

"So you can tell us which way to go?" Rick asked to confirm.

"Yeah, it's about … an hour long journey from here," she replied, pausing mid sentence to scan the area.

"Great, we'll get everyone packed, and we'll leave tonight." Shane patted her shoulder lightly then walked off to the others.

"I can't believe I am going to see my uncle again," she smiled, gleefully. Which was rare to see, given everything that had happened. Daryl knew that her uncle would already be dead, but this was the only way she would go without thinking they were using her. Using her naive attitude against her. That was low.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this Chapter wasn't so good, I know you're not supposed to write when you're aren't feeling up to it, cos it will make it come out crap, but I wanted to Update at least once this weekend, so here it is. ALSO! I must warn you now! I understand that episode 5 of season two is on tonight in America. I am shitting a brick for what happens to Daryl, but I don't see this episode till next Friday, so if you give any spoilers, I will NOT be happy. The only thing you can tell me, is if he gets killed or not. Actually, just tell me if he lives, don't tell me if he dies, I will be too heartbroken LOL please leave a review, and thanks for reading! xx<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Here is the next chapter :) enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The camp had spent the rest of the day packing, taking a moment silence when Amy had come back as a zombie in Andrea's arms. Watching in sorrow as Andrea took the shot into her younger siblings head. More tears fell from the eyes of all the females and the children of the camp at the scene, but had to continue packing so that the whole event didn't repeat itself.<p>

Once everything was packed up, they all headed for their vehicles. Morales had stated that he and his family were going to go find others, or even a safer place, away from the city. They all bid farewell and wished each other luck on their journey.

Jim, another camp member had secretly been bit, requested that they left him on the road side to let him die in peace. A very depressing day for the campers.

Brooke remained silent through all the sorrow, she felt only being there for a day, she was unable to share the same amount of emotion as the others. She sat at the RV table and spent the journey fiddling with her hair, looking out the window. She had already given the drivers the directions so they knew where to go, so her usefulness had ended in that aspect.

Carol and Andrea were sat at different ends of the RV, grieving for their lost loved ones, in silence. While Dale was driving. Brooke didn't know what to say to these people, she barely knew them. It wasn't her place to say anything right then anyway.

She spent the journey thinking about Daryl, how sweet he was for convincing everyone to move the camp to her uncles' house so she could see him again.

Daryl was sat in the back of the truck with T-Dog, that Shane was driving, on account that he didn't want Daryl to ride Merle's bike. The loud engine could attract Walkers.

"Don't you feel guilty, man?" T-Dog asked Daryl, who wasn't even paying attention. "Daryl."

"What?" he looked at him, looking annoyed that he interrupted his thinking session.

"I said, don't you feel guilty?"

"About what?"

"About what you told that Brooke girl, I mean, you played her," he saw the look in Daryl's face, then saw him let out an eye rolling sigh.

"I didn't play her, I would rather she think that we were doin' her a favour than let her think we were usin' her for the new camp area."

"What you gonna do when she finds out that her uncle is probably dead?" there was a moment silence before Daryl glared at him then smirked.

"Life's a bitch," he shrugged. T-Dog gave shameful sigh at the Redneck's behaviour. But little did he know, that Daryl was feeling very bad that he lied to her. There was actually a little hope that he was still alive for her.

The journey had come to a halt when the road had become blocked by cars that had clearly been abandoned. Rick got out of his truck, while everyone else also exited their vehicles.

"Great," Lori muttered at the sight. It looked hopeless for that time being. How would they be able to escape through the amount of cars that blocked their path?

"Now what?" Andrea sighed. Shane looked at Rick for guidance, but his face looked as baffled as the rest.

"I'd say," Rick began, looking for inspiration for a way out of the situation. "We go around."

"What?" Dale asked, sounding confused. "Go around? This engine can only travel so far."

"Can't we drive through them?" Carol suggested, sounding desperate for a solution as she held her daughter, Sophia closely.

"The sound could attract Walkers," Shane argued. "And if we drive too slow, we'll be wastin' fuel."

"So, we're stuck, is basically what you're saying?" Andrea snapped.

"At the moment," Shane replied, looking at the cars before them.

"What do we do, Mom?" Carl whispered up to his Mother, who held him closely for a moment.

"Daddy's gonna figure something out, don't you worry," she gave a look of urgency to her husband, who exchange, gave a look of assurance. He then leant down on one knee before his son.

"Now, don't ya' worry, Carl." He stated. "We're gonna be off again, just as soon as we find a way around."

Brooke listened to the group come up with solutions, then reasons as to why they couldn't do it. Glenn watched Brooke for a moment before noticing a moving object behind her.

"Walker!" he warned, a panic tone setting everyone on defence mode. However, the moving object in question, was in fact Daryl getting out of his truck.

"I ain't no Walker," he defended. "Chill out. Just came out to see what the hold up was."

"Cars blockin' our path," Shane alerted.

"What the hell," Daryl muttered under his breath, holding is cross bow over his shoulder as he inspected the scene. "Drive through 'em!" he barked back at the others.

"Apparently that will attract Walkers," Andrea mocked in the tone Shane had used when they had suggested it.

"So? We got enough weapons for the moment. One shot and they're dead," Daryl reminded. "Once we're there it won't matter, cos it's safe. No more of this shit."

"No!" Shane barked. "We're not doin' anything that's gonna come back to haunt us later!"

"Screw this," Daryl went to the cars before them and stood on one of the hoods.

"Daryl, get back here!" Shane shouted through his teeth. "Get back here!"

"There's only a few cars, we could easily squeeze through this!" Daryl pointed out.

"Daryl!" Brooke's voice spoke out, which was quite surprising to the rest, seeing as she barely says a word. "Please come back here, if a Walker hears you we're all in trouble."

"Not until-"

"Please!" she said more demanding. Which silenced everyone. Daryl stared at her, and the look in her eyes, then got off the hood of the car.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Daryl mocked her tone of speaking.

"Something that don't get us killed," she replied back, not appreciating his mocking. He looked at her, reminding himself that he was doing her wrong with this whole trip anyway, he didn't want to add to his guilt, so just nodded at her, backing down.

Dale had climbed to the top of his RV, scouting the area, he looked through his binoculars.

"Is there another way?" Andrea asked Brooke. "Like a short cut?"

"The only short cut is through the woods, but that way, we can't take the vehicles," Brooke regretted to inform.

"We got Walkers!" Dale quietly, but urgently informed as he pointed to the large herd of Walkers approaching from the front.

"Back to the cars!" Rick commanded as they all rushed back into their vehicles. Dale had to duck down on the roof, if he got down the Walkers would have known of their presence.

Daryl had unintentionally jumped in the RV with Brooke, he found himself sat right next to her on the floor.

"Daryl," Carol whispered. "Lock the door."

"What about the old man?" Daryl asked, referring to Dale on the roof.

"He's fine, he can get in through the top window," Andrea said, checking through the back window that everyone else was well hidden. They had all hopped into the small mini bus vehicle that Glenn had driven. Daryl had to take their word for it and quickly walked along the floor to quickly lock the door, as silent as possible, hearing the limping footsteps and moaning sounds from the other side of the door. Brooke felt her heart skip a beat in worry, she prayed that they would be well hidden. Especially Daryl, seeing as he was closest to the door.

"Daryl," she whispered, while he quickly pressed his finger to his lips, silencing her. She signalled for him to come back to her, he shook his head, saying he couldn't at that moment. A Walker obviously walked funny and fell against the door harshly. Brooke felt herself shaking, in fear and worry, small sobs forming from the panic. Daryl could see Brooke becoming upset, and if her sobs grew louder, the Walkers might be able to know they were in there, even if that was a slim chance, he didn't want to risk it, and so quietly as possible crawled back beside her, wrapping one arm around her and holding her head against his chest.

"Ssh," he whispered in her ear. Waiting for some sort of signal that the Walkers had passed. A few moments of silence went by and Andrea looked through the back window discretely to see if they were gone, but some still remained, they would have to remain silent a bit more.

Brooke had her head very close to Daryl, this was slightly awkward for her, but it somehow managed to calm her sobs. His soothing arm rubbing also helped. She didn't know that Daryl had this side to him. She just assumed he was the hothead, and didn't care about anything but his brother. However, she could feel Daryl's heartbeat beat harshly against his ribcage, he also, was very scared about this situation.

"It's okay," Brooke whispered softly, she used her hand to gently rub the top of his leg, in a comforting manner. He didn't expect to feel the contact, but when he did, he found himself clutching her tightly in his grasp. Both, were not sure what was happening here, it must have been nerves.

"Where's your cross bow?" Andrea asked Daryl.

"I got it here," he held it up with the hand he wasn't using to hold Brooke.

"Can't you get rid of the last one?" she then suggested. It would be a good way to get rid of the last one that stuck around.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Uhh, fire it?" Andrea sarcastically replied.

"From inside?" their voices started to rise, which caused Brooke to cover his mouth with her hand. Which he was a little surprised to.

"Wait," Brooke whispered. "It will pass."

They remained silent, until the Walker did decide to pass, which they didn't expect to be so long. In the end, Daryl gently let go of Brooke and went to the window, opening it just enough to be able to fire at the Walker. Killing it instantly. They were safe, for now.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter :) please leave a review and thanks for reading! xx<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Wow. So many Faves and Alerts, I am so happy! :') and to answer your reviews!:_

_**XxMiniTulisaXx:** Your wish has been granted lol _

_**jgsparks:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so far! :)_

_**Nelle07:** Haha yeah, Andrea does see something going on ;)_

_**Readergirl66:** Thanks so much! :) Glad you like it, and I hope I don't disapoint with the next chapters! :)_

_**basserandstuf:** I'm glad you think so :') _

_**Azalia Fox Knightling:** You have your wish, as it has been updated :) Glad you like it! _

_**aviator-nova**: Glad you have caught up and liking it :) and ah haa, you have noticed how gulible Brooke is ;) well done! This will be told why later on in the story, stay tuned to find out why! _

_So thanks all you reviewers! I love you all! And I'm glad you like my story so far :) now for the chapter! Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Andrea asked Daryl as they exited the RV, when the last Walker had been disposed of.<p>

"What was what?" He replied, pulling the arrow out of the Walker's head, causing Andrea to pause to stop herself from being sick. It passed.

"That, back in there," she said, he still wasn't sure. "With Brooke?"

"Oh," now he got it. "So? She was cryin', we woulda been dead if they heard her." as convincing as it sounded, Andrea still didn't buy it.

"Okay, Daryl," she teased. He furrowed his brows at her, but then both said nothing more about it.

All approached the blocked scene once more.

"Right." Shane started, gaining everyone's attention. "We're just gonna hafta lift the cars out of the way."

"Are you insane?" Lori barked.

"How is that insane?" Shane asked back.

"We'll end up breaking our backs, then what good are we?" Lori spoke, sharply.

"She has a point," Andrea agreed.

"Well then, I'm out of ideas." Shane gave up, holding back for other suggestions. Whilst everyone spoke their opinions and ideas, Brooke thought of an idea, well just a hunch. She knew that she would never get a word in to say anything so approached the cars ahead, grabbing one of the door handles.

"C'mon, please be open," she closed her eyes and prayed as she pulled the handle, which opened the car door. "Yes!" she gave a small cheer to herself, Glenn was the only one to notice her actions and observed her.

"Hey!" Glenn called out to her, alerting everyone's attention. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to see if I could find the keys!" She replied back, quite loudly, awakening the Walker that was secretly sleeping in the back seat. It's growling and hissing caused Brooke's eyes to widen in fear.

"GET OUT!" the rest shouted. Once they shouted this, they expected Brooke to quickly jump out of the vehicle and run, however, she did not. She reached into her hoodie pocket and quickly held a gun to the Walkers head, blowing it straight off its shoulders. Then she exited the vehicle, her breathing was heavy.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell?" Daryl bellowed at her. "Since when did you have a gun?"

"You gave it to me when the camp was attacked, remember" Brooke reminded, a little intimidated. The memory came back to Daryl moments after, he saw her hold the gun up to hand it to him, pouting.

"Keep it," he rejected it, wondering where the confidence to actually shoot something came from.

"We're gonna hafta find another way around," Rick sighed. "Too dangerous here. We'll find a gas station on the way, alright?"

Everyone had to agree, there wasn't any other way. They certainly couldn't leave the vehicles and they were short on time.

* * *

><p>And so the journey went on. All the vehicles turned around and headed in the less faster way to get to the house.<p>

"This place better be worth all this," Lori sighed, in the car beside her husband and son.

Daryl sat opposite Brooke in the RV, looking at her, when she showed the confidence to shoot something, it made him question things about her.

"You're not as innocent as you seem, are ya'?" he questioned, while she tore her gaze from looking out the window to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You just … _shot_ that Walker, without even batting an eyelid," his eyes were confusing, Brooke couldn't read them and couldn't tell what he was getting at.

"What would you have done?" she asked, but his expression didn't change, so she avoided his gaze for a moment. "I do _know_ how to use guns, I did have to protect myself in that hospital remember. I don't understand that when I use it, it's suddenly a crime."

"Not a crime," Daryl corrected. "Just weird coming from ya'. Ya' don't look you like have it in ya'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, with a frown. "What? I don't look capable of taking care of myself?" now Daryl had gotten her upset, which he didn't need.

"Calm down. I just wanted to know where that sudden confidence boost came from?"

"It didn't come from anywhere. I've always had it." She snapped.

"Then where was it last night?" he barked at her. "When people were dyin' right before your eyes, and you just stood there! Where was the confidence then?"

"You're blaming me for what happened?" Brooke snapped. "Last night was _not_ my fault."

"I'm not sayin' the Walkers enterin' was ya' fault-"

"Just the deaths?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Then what?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Not looking at her. He had to be calm with her, if he angered her she might not want them to go to the new camp area. So he took a moment to calm down, in which Brooke did the same.

"Daryl," she said quietly, while he looked at her once more. "Sorry. I was too scared to do anything last night." he could see more tears forming. "I regret not being able to do anything to help. So I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes to stop tears. She did that too often, and wanted to prove she was braver than everyone thought. Daryl gave a big sigh.

"Look," he started. "You need to keep a level head out here, alrigh'? Ya' can't keep cryin' and gettin' emotional and… baby-like." this earned a glare from Brooke, while he smirked playfully. "Do ya' hear what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes," she sniffed, using her sleeve to rub her nose, and then gave a small smile to the Redneck. "Why are you not usually this kind to the others?"

"They don't deserve it." He admitted. "Son of a bitches left my brother to die. They don't care about me, so I couldn't give a shit about them."

Silence fell upon them for a moment.

"You don't mean that," she barely whispered. "You wouldn't help fight for them, if that were true." She looked into his eyes, as he frowned into hers, scratching the stubble on his face. She shrugged then randomly giggled. "Just saying."

"Yeah, well, ya' don't know what ya' sayin'."

"I do," she dragged on, in a sing song voice. This annoyed him, so he picked up a object from the table which looked like a button, and flicked it at Brooke, so it bounced off her forehead. Causing her to gape her mouth open. "Hey!" she laughed, picking the button then repeating the action, which carried on through a couple more throws, both of them laughing.

Carol, who was sat next to her sleeping daughter and Andrea both watched, discretely.

"Well, they're certainly bonding." Carol smiled at Andrea, who forced a smile back.

"Yeah," Andrea muttered.

"10 minutes to go!" Dale spoke back from the steering wheel. Once they were there, they could relax so much more. It was safe to say everyone was on edge right then. Some, more than others.

* * *

><p><em>Here is the latest chapter :) Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! More to be updated soon! Stay tuned! lol xx<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Here is the next chapter :) enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Daryl felt incredibly nervous upon hearing the 10 minute announcement. However, that was a few minutes ago, they would be even closer now. He looked over at Brooke and saw the excitement in her eyes. He didn't want her to go through the trauma of seeing her Uncle possibly dead, or worse a Walker, and would have to watch them kill him.<p>

"Brooke," he sighed. Thinking now would be a good time to give her a fair warning. "I think you should know somethin'." Her silence was due to her looking out the window, familiar about the land they were in. "Hey," he barked, which grabbed her attention. "I'm talkin' to ya'."

"Sorry," she smiled, sweetly. "I'm really excited."

"Your Uncle," he began, which instantly wiped her excited expression, into a more serious one. "Best not to get ya' hopes up."

"Daryl." She spoke, in an emotionless tone too. He braced himself for an outburst of some description. "You didn't honestly think I came all the way out here, thinking my Uncle was still alive, did you?" Daryl was shocked. She already knew? "Of course he's dead," she laughed, hopelessly. "Everyone is dead, my sister is dead, Merle is dead."

"Hey!" He barked at her. How dare she say that? It wasn't until she lifted the gun at his head that had him gasping.

"You're dead." She spoke, darkly, firing the gun into his head.

A sudden gasp of air furiously forced it's way into Daryl's lungs. His eyes burst open and his heart raced. His eye's darted around the RV in a state of panic until after inspecting the RV several times, they settled on Brooke who was sitting peacefully gazing out the window, probably thinking of her sister and where she could be.

"It was just a dream" he assured himself, leaning back on the seat trying to calm himself down. Andrea had looked round for a second after hearing a sudden movement, but Daryl didn't notice. "A dream?" he began realising how tired he must have been, feeling like he had blinked, but had actually fallen into a deep sleep.

"You okay?" Brooke's voice asked, not looking from the window.

"Yeah," he groaned, lying a little. "Are we there yet?" he rubbed his face, from the shocking dream he just had.

"Almost, we had to stop for gas. So I let you sleep though," Brooke replied, looking at Daryl, who looked a bit startled still. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," he spoke quickly, and unconvincingly. Brooke only looked at him with sympathy then gasped with excitement when she looked out of the window.

"There it is!" she said, gleefully. Daryl looked quickly out the window to see a big opening field that had cows in, and another fenced off area that had horses. This all led to a large cottage next to a barn.

"Wow," Daryl thought aloud. This area had been completely untouched. Which was also quite nerve wrecking, seeing as it didn't look like anyone was there. "Brooke," he said, which he assumed he grabbed her attention. "It doesn't look like anyone lives there…" Daryl's eyes scanned Brooke's face, as she looked at the area, disappointment grew.

"It…it does look pretty…empty." Daryl awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the disappointment in her face. She looked at Daryl and smiled. "It's okay though, not a total loss, we can still stay here."

The vehicles parked outside of the house, all getting out and observing the cottage.

"Your Uncle lives here?" Lori asked, amazed.

"I'm about to find this out," Brooke spoke, rushing to the house and heading inside.

"Don't let her go in alone!" Daryl barked at the others. "Don't know what could be lurkin' in there!" he stormed by the others and headed in after. Muttering "Dumb bastards."

Brooke walked around the house, taking in the familiar sights, smiling at the memories, hearing the floor creak as Daryl entered. He had his cross bow in hand, squinting at the home. It was a cosy home, something Daryl certainly wasn't used to.

"It's just like I remember it," she smiled at the staircase. "Nothing has changed." Daryl was relieved she wasn't upset with the lack of Uncle in the house, and observed the house. Brooke turned her head to face the living room, a frown forming. She headed for there quickly.

"What?" Daryl asked, quickly following.

"I heard something," Brooke replied, quickly crossing the dining room area, and into the living room. Daryl quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Are ya' stupid?" he barked quietly. "Don't go chargin' in there without a weapon."

"I have the gun remember," she replied, which reminded him of his dream, in which he quickly removed his hand from her shoulder. Brooke didn't think anything of it and looked in the room, seeing an arm on the arm rest of the chair that had its back facing them. "Uncle?" she asked. "Uncle, it's me Brooke. Are you okay?" there was a pause, until the arm moved. Daryl had his cross bow at the ready. Brooke didn't sense any danger and approached. "Uncle?" she grabbed the back of the chair, pulling it round to see her Uncle, his glasses broken, and half his face ripped off, his red eyes angry and hungry for new flesh.

Brooke let out a huge scream of fear at the sight, her Uncle had managed to flee the hospital in time, but had obviously picked up the infection from doing so.

"GET BACK!" Daryl bellowed, but it was no use, her Uncle had gripped his corpse hand around Brooke's wrist.

"Daryl! Help!" She cried, hysterically. Trying her hardest to get out of the grasp, but if she tried too hard, she could be scratched. Daryl lifted his cross bow, firing it straight into the head of her Uncle, killing him in an instant. Brooke watched as his blood and body landed on the ground before her. "No," she cried, kneeling down next to him, not even caring that blood stained her jeans as she knelt in it.

The room was then suddenly filled with all the others, alerted by Brooke's screams, looking at the scene.

"Guy was her Uncle," Daryl filled them in, as they looked, Carol and Lori hiding their kids views from the scene. Andrea looked at the sorrow in Brooke's face, it matched her own when Amy had been killed.

Rick approached Brooke, and leant down beside her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I truly am."

Brooke remained silent, looking at her dead Uncle. A frown formed.

"I should have known," she spoke, darkly. She then looked at the others and hid her dark expression. "Make yourselves a home," she forced a smile. "Enjoy." She walked out the room without another word.

"Was that worth it?" T-Dog asked Daryl, as the others left the room. Daryl only frowned at T-Dog, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer, and so went outside to grab the rest of his things, so they could settle in. The question T-Dog asked circled his mind like a broken record. Was finding a safe place worth submitting a girl to that sight and trauma? He rubbed his head in frustration. Things never got to him, and he never cared about anyone more than others, except for maybe his brother, but that was different, he was family. However, for some reason, he felt guilty about this, and he hated it. He needed to be rid of it before it got to him too much, but now he needed to figure out how to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter :) please leave a review and thank youu for reading! Will be updated soon. xx<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I actually wrote this last night, so I was probably a bit tired when I wrote it :') but I think I did okay with it lol. Thanks for all who keep reviewing! I really appreciate it. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The hours went into the night and everyone had already settled into their new living environment. All the tents were set up outside, and everyone sat around a small fire they made. Lori and Carol had exited the house, holding a tray of coffee's each, lucky they had found coffee in the kitchen.<p>

"Well, there is only one guest room," Lori informed. "Guess we're gonna hafta take it in turns on who gets it."

"Well I say the ones with the kids get it," Shane said. "Kids need to be safe."

"And we don't?" Glenn asked, stubbornly.

"Now, it's not really a big issue, we have places to sleep regardless who gets the room," Dale spoke, after taking a sip of his coffee. "After all, we are in a much safer place."

"You say that, but that guy who lived here was one of those things. He could have contaminated stuff." Andrea stared aimlessly at the fire.

"We already burned the chair he was in," said Glenn, throwing the chair arm onto the fire.

"The journey to here from the hospital probably killed him," said Rick. "Doubt Brooke is takin' it very well though."

Daryl, who was barely listening, but lost in his thoughts, looked up when Rick mentioned Brooke. Obviously from still feeling guilt. He hated this. Why did it bother him so much? It wouldn't normally.

"I'd say she just needs some time," Lori sighed.

Daryl got up and headed inside, no one noticing him leaving. Just like always, Daryl always seemed to be the one who would only be noticed when he said anything. He entered the house and looked around, observing all the old pictures, he looked at one and picked it up, smirking as he saw Brooke being held when she was very small.

Movement was heard upstairs, so Daryl thought it would be best that he went to see if she was alright. Seeing as it was his fault she was upset in the first place.

Brooke sat on the bed that was in the main bedroom. She had already changed the sheets from it, as she didn't want to sleep on the bed sheets her Uncle used to sleep on. So replaced them with her own. Tears stained her face, and her head killed from the amount of crying. Daryl walked by the room, then came back when he saw her sat in there.

"There ya' are," he spoke, standing in the doorway. "Got lost," he smirked, trying to ease his way into conversation without any awkwardness, but he failed once Brooke didn't smile. "Everyone has coffee downstairs, better get down there and get one."

"Don't drink coffee," she spoke, quietly. That shot down that conversation.

"Listen," he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I'm not the best at these sorts of discussions."

"Then why are you here?" Brooke asked. Which caught Daryl off guard slightly. She defiantly was in a bad mood.

"Was tryin' to help," Daryl shrugged.

"Why?" Brooke stood up, looking very tired. "I think you've done enough," she said, bitterly but quietly, about to shut the door, but Daryl wouldn't have it, he pushed her back, stepped further in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Don't push me," he growled.

"Just go away," Brooke sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Don't be gettin' an attitude with me, missy." Daryl barked, standing a few inches from her. "I'm the one who saved ya' ass."

"You're also the one who shot my Uncle in the head."

"Ya' told me to!" Daryl raised his voice. "Ya' would have been dead by now if I didn't!"

"If you didn't bring me here, I wouldn't have had to see it."

"Ya' talkin' bullshit, Brooke." He growled. "Startin' to piss me off!"

"What a surprise."

"What?"

"When aren't you pissed off? You're always pissed off!" Brooke started to raise her voice back. Daryl glared daggers at Brooke, while she shared that expression. "I've tried to be so nice, but you always become aggressive and act out in rage!"

"Not to you!"

"Yes you do!" Brooke attempted to push him to back him off, but his frame was much more bulkier than her own, so ended up pushing herself two steps back from him. Secretly this amused him, but his rage mode was on. "Why can't you be nicer?"

"Ya' said ya'self that I was kind to ya'! I ain't nice to no one, so be bloody grateful."

"Why should I need to be grateful? Why can't you be nice, period?" Brooke frowned.

"Cos that ain't who I am, missy. If ya' don't like it. Tough." He shrugged.

"Fine." Brooke didn't know what to say from there. So both remained silent. For some reason, Brooke standing up to him made her seem … adorable? Was that the word Daryl was looking for? He didn't know. But he gave a long sigh.

"Why are ya' such a handful?" he used the palm of his hands to rub his eyes.

"If I'm so terrible, why are you even talking to me?" Brooke said, stubbornly. That was it, Daryl pushed Brooke onto the floor, gently, but enough to be shocked by it, him pinning her. "What are you doing?"

"Now, ya' know ya' don't mean the shit ya' been talkin'." He spoke down to her. "I want ya' to admit it!"

"Are you mental or something?" Brooke snapped up at him.

"Say it!"

"Daryl get off me!" Brooke screeched.

"Just say it, then this will all be over," Daryl smirked.

"Daryl are you out of your freakin' mind? What the hell are you playing at?"

"I ain't gettin' off till you say it, Brooke. So ya' better get comfy." He positioned himself so he was comfy, straddling her. She looked up at him in disgust. What on earth had she unlocked in him to make him act out this way.

"Daryl." She spoke, sternly. "Get. Off."

"Ya' need persuadin'?" He smirked down at her. "I could aim my cross bow at ya' head right now."

"Because that will make me take back the things I said?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at his attempt.

Daryl thought about it, and felt Brooke's hands trying to push him off, but her lack of muscles made the attempt pitiful. He tried to grab her hands and stop her but she kept pursuing her goal in getting him off, so he began tickling her to occupy her hands from getting him off, to blocking. Loud giggles came from her mouth.

"Daryl!" she laughed. "Get off! Why does it matter if I meant those things?" she said through laughter.

"It don't," he replied. "But ya' didn't mean it, so stop bullshittin' and tell me ya' didn't mean it!"

"ALRIGHT!" she couldn't take much more, so gave in. "Alright. I admitted it. Now get off." she glared up at Daryl, getting her breath back. He only smiled down at her, Brooke waited for him to move, but he didn't. "Daryl?"

He realised what he had just done. Daryl Dixon did not do things like that, and he wasn't about to become soft then. So he poked her forehead, roughly. Then quickly got up. Squinting his eyes at her, chewing his lip.

"Told ya'," he said. "Talkin' bullshit." Then he turned to leave.

"Daryl." Brooke said, turning his attention to her before he left. "You're mental," she smiled, playfully. "I know you're kind to me. I _was_ talking stupid…the fact my Uncle died right before me it was enough to get me in a…" the look on Daryl's face showed that he wasn't really in the mood to hear that now. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you in a bad mood, Mr Dixon?" She smiled playfully.

"Ya' wanna go back on that floor again?" Daryl threatened, trying to be intimidating.

"Sorry," she gave a small smile. "Look, I just need some time to myself, but thanks for cheering me up a bit."

"S'fine." Daryl said, still chewing his lip. Brooke approached Daryl then gave him a small peck on the cheek before sitting back down on the bed. She watched his facial expression, he blinked his eyes tightly then gave a small smile before heading out the door. "We'll be keepin' watch."

"Hey, you said we were safe here," said Brooke. "No need for that."

"Heh, there's always need for that." He spoke, warning her.

"Suppose," she fiddled with her sleeves. "Goodnight."

Daryl took a pause before saying. "Night."

* * *

><p><em>I like this chapter :') it amuses me, and I'm the one who wrote it LOL sad much. Anyways, update will be tomorrow, or even later today if I finish the next chapter lol Please leave a review and thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy lol. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Morning had arisen, and everyone from the group had entered the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

Glenn wanted to show his gratitude from everyone for Brooke by bringing up her breakfast to her room. He approached the door and knocked on it gently.

"Brooke?" he asked. "It's Glenn, can I come in?" there wasn't an answer so he assumed that meant yes. He slowly opened the door, peeking in to see if she was decent.

He found Brooke laying across the bed, to his embarrassment, Brooke had taken off her jeans and had slept in her strappy top from under her hoodie and just her underwear. Glenn's face blushed furiously. He couldn't go back downstairs without giving the food, or they others would probably suspect something. However, if he left the food on the bedside table, she would wake up and know someone was in there. He didn't want to embarrass her.

He hoped that she would think it was someone else, so sneakily placed the food on the bedside table, about to leave, but as he turned his foot, the loudest creak came from the floor below. Startling Brooke awake as her head shot round to face him.

"Sorry!" Glenn said, a guilty expression on his face. Brooke blinked, her sleepiness hadn't subsided yet and had to yet gather her bearings.

"Morning," she smiled, not even taking notice of his apology. His eyes found themselves keep locking on her legs, not intentionally. However, it was hard for him to control it.

"I-I" he stuttered. "Brought you breakfast."

"Thanks," she smiled, gratefully. It wasn't until she looked down, she reminded herself how revealed she was and quickly used the covers to cover her bare legs. Glenn could see her closing her eyes in embarrassment, shaking it off, and pretending it never happened. "Sorry." She blushed.

"I barely noticed." Glenn lied, as they both exchanged a nervous smile. "So, anyway, we just wanted to let you know how grateful we are that you allowed us to stay here."

"That's fine," she moved the hair from her eyes. "Happy to help." Her expression read that she was still feeling very down.

"I'm really sorry about …" Glenn paused, making sure he had the right words to say without making things worse, but her expression stripped him of words. "You know."

"It's fine," Brooke sighed. "It was a-" she swallowed a hiccup. "Real eye opener, y'know?"

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked, his expression confused, taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"Well, so far, I haven't really seen any people close to me, be killed. I lost my sister but I haven't seen her killed, yeah?" Glenn nodded as he followed what she was saying. "Seeing my Uncle killed in front of me, just made me think…my parents could have been killed the same way." Glenn didn't know what to say to that, so hesitantly put a comforting hand on her leg which was still hidden underneath the covers, smiling at her gently when she looked up at him. Brooke returned the smile.

"Listen, this is a pretty tough time," Glenn spoke quietly. "Dale and I were just saying last night that you have a surprising attitude to everything that has gone on. The world has gone to hell and you're-"

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation, as Rick came into the room.

"Oh," he said when noticing Glenn in there already. "I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything."

"No, that's fine," Glenn said, rising from the bed. "Was just thanking Brooke for letting us stay here."

"Ah, well that was pretty much what I was comin' up to do." He gave a small chuckle. "But if ya' want, I can come back later?"

"No, that's okay. I need to get dressed though," Brooke smiled. "Already just flashed Glenn my legs by accident," she gave a small laugh, which Glenn gave a nervous laugh to, hiding his blush.

"Well, alright. I need to ask you something too. If that's alrigh'?"

"Sure," Brooke said, wrapping the quilt around her waist so she could walk to the walk in bathroom and get dressed. Rick sat on the bed, getting ready what he needed to say, watching Glenn leave the room.

"Brooke," he called out, hearing her reply from the bathroom. "I need you to know how grateful we are that, even with everything that has happened, ya' still lettin' us stay here."

"Don't worry about it," Brooke sighed. A little bored with all the thanks. "We're all survivors here. We should all stick together."

"I'm mighty glad you feel that way. Lord knows where we would be if you hadn't suggested it. Could only think of the worst at this point."

"You should never think of the worst." Brooke said, opening the bathroom door. Showing she had dressed herself. "If you do. You will lose yourself in those thoughts. That's what has kept me going, y'know, with the whole sister thing."

"Well, I stick to my word. When the time comes when we need to move on. We will keep a look out for ya' sister." Brooke gave a friendly smile at his kindness. She knew he was trying to be friendly and show his gratitude by doing something for her in return.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Um, I don't need breakfast." She said shyly, referring to her food on the table Glenn had left for her.

"Ya' sure?" He asked. "Ya' need to keep ya' strength up." Brooke didn't want to argue with Rick. She just wanted to go downstairs. Thankfully she was saved when Lori had entered the room.

"Sorry, just wanted to ask if it was alright if we could each have a shower?" Lori looked almost embarrassed to ask. Which Brooke gave a small laugh to.

"Of course, no need to ask. What's mine is yours." Brooke used this opportunity to leave the room. She walked down the stairs and saw Carol sat with the kids in the living room area. Dale was sat in the kitchen along with Andrea, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn. She noticed Daryl was the only one who wasn't in the house, and got a little curious as to where he would be. She walked outside the front door and took a look at the land. It was so peaceful. Just how she remembered it.

She headed down to the fences that the horses were behind. Watching them graze the ground below them. She wondered if they had even known about the Zombie apocalypse, after all, animals were more in tuned with nature. They could sense when things were wrong. However, they looked so peaceful it almost made her forget the world had gone to hell. She gave a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, hearing footsteps not far from where she stood.

She looked over to see Daryl walking from the woods direction which was not far off from the farm. Brooke gave a frown, why did he come from there?

He looked as if he had come back from a hunting trip, it wasn't till he got closer to the house he realised Brooke was standing there. He slowed down his pace, then nodded his head to her. She gave a friendly smile then resumed looking back at the horses, quickly.

"Ya' alright?" he asked, walking past slowly.

"Yes." She replied, turning to face his quickly. "Where have you been?"

"Huntin'," he said, holding up squirrels. Brooke stared disgusted at the sight, then looked at his proud face.

"Why?" She asked. "We have food here."

"Was bored, and who says we hafta eat 'em?" He leant on the fence that Brooke leant on.

"Suppose," she muttered. "Bit disgusting though."

"An' Walkers ain't?" Brooke gave a sigh of slight disgust at that statement, then began to walk away, Daryl watched then started to follow. "Ya' gonna have to face up to the fact we're stuck with 'em."

"I know. I'm starting to."

"Ya' ate anything today?"

"No, why?" She asked, hearing a sigh beside her.

"Ya' scrawny. Get some meat on them bones."

"I'm not that skinny, Daryl." She gave a smile, to hide her offence to that remark. Daryl thought about what happened last night. That little play fight they had. He never used to do that, yet, he found it amusing.

"Go eat something."

"Why?" She asked.

"Cos I said so," he smirked, playfully.

"And if I don't?" she smiled, playing along. He held up a squirrel to her face, she let out a squeal in disgust then ran. Somehow, that caused Daryl to chase after her. What was happening to Daryl Dixon?

* * *

><p><em>Not a big fan of this chapter, not gonna lie lol. I promise the next chapter will be better! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! xx<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Wow! I wish to thank all of you for the amazing reviews! It's you people that keep me writing. I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the survivors had arrived at Brooke's Uncle's house. Of course they had lost track of the days and the time, but it didn't take an expert to tell it was coming up to sunset.<p>

Everyone was sat in the living room area, except for Daryl, which Brooke noticed every now and again during the conversations they all shared. They all had wine from her Uncle's wine closet. It was also safe to say, that everyone was on their 4th glass. Except the kids, who had soda.

All were laughing and were all happy. This also made Brooke feel happy that she could provide this mood to these people, despite what was happening.

Brooke found herself becoming a giggling mess after one more glass of wine, which was amusing to the rest.

"Where's Daryl?" Brooke asked, accidentally saying it louder than she planned to.

"Probably hunting again," replied Dale. "All that man does these days."

"He's bored," Glenn said, smiling through his drunk-like state. "Plus he probably feels bad about Merle not being here."

"I don't think that's the case," said Dale. "After all, it was Daryl's idea for coming here in the first place."

T-Dog, being a tad drunk himself had to give Dale a look of don't say too much, after all Brooke still doesn't know that Daryl lied to her to get them a new camp site. Dale remained silent from then on about the subject.

"How bad was Merle?" asked Brooke, taking another sip of wine.

"He was out of control," Andrea answered. "We had to chain him up." Her mood showed she had no remorse in the matter.

"You wouldn't do that to Daryl, would you?" Brooke hesitantly asked. She knew she wouldn't like the answer when they all fell silent for a bit. Brooke awkwardly brushed her hand back through her hair.

"We're hopin' we don't have to," said Shane, finally. "Daryl is more tamed than his brother, but he steps out of line. We'll have no choice."

Brooke wanted to remain silent, but her head was fuzzy from the drink, and ended up giggling, which became uncontrollable. She had to lean on Glenn for balance, which others found amusing, seeing as Glenn began to laugh nervously at her closeness.

After a while, Brooke went to stand outside the front door to see if she could see Daryl. At first look she couldn't see him, so she stumbled back inside. However, if she had waited she would have seen him exit the RV, checking if anyone was around before shoving Merle's covered hand, back in the back pack. Throwing it back into the RV as he approached the house, however, he had forgotten his cross bow, so had to make the journey back to the RV and get it.

The cold air of the night spread over the farm, which caused Goosebumps to appear on his skin. It may be hot where they were, but as soon as the sun went in, the heat went with it. So he grabbed his cross bow, then exited the RV once more.

Hearing a rustle of some sort, grabbed his attention, his head shooting around to his left, where a huge bush was. Curious, he prepared his cross bow and steadily approached the bush. Hearing the rustle grow louder as he got closer. The eerie silence caused him to shudder slightly. As he used his cross bow to shake the bush, two pigeons flew out, startling him a great deal that he almost shot them, breathing heavily as he watched them fly off into the distance.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered to himself, allowing his heart to slow down. He lowered his guard, which wasn't a good move. Out of the bush emerged a small Walker, making small hissing sounds when it latched on to, thankfully, a squirrel that Daryl had attached onto his trouser belt. Once he felt the tug, he immediately looked down and panicked at the sight of how close it was to him, a hairline distance from a bite, however, as he pulled away, he misjudged how easy it would have been, and tumbled over backwards, awkwardly landing, and an excruciating pain shooting through his shoulder, noticing an arrow from the pack he had on his back, had somehow found itself piercing through his skin. A huge cry of pain escaping him.

The small Walker growled at Daryl, who took it's meal away, and was now planning to replace the squirrel meat with Daryl. He squinted his eyes, almost blinded by the pain the arrow had caused. His eyes widened when it approached him closer. Daryl used his heavy boot to kick it in the head in some attempt to escape, but it came back just as fast, with every kick it received.

Daryl couldn't scurry away fast enough, and by the time he grabbed his cross bow it would be too late. His face was combined with a fear and pain expression.

In the living room, all were still discussing their past memories, laughing merrily along with each other.

Brooke was leant against Glenn as they both listened to Shane and Rick's high school memories. It wasn't until T-Dog looked out the window he saw Daryl approaching the door all bloody.

"Oh my God!" he caught everyone's attention. "Daryl's been attacked!"

"What?" most of the survivors yelped, Lori and Carol holding the kids back. Everyone approached the door where Daryl had entered from. Blood staining his face, the arrow still sticking out of his shoulder.

"Nice to know ya'll got my back." Daryl spat, losing his balance and falling to his knees. Brooke felt her eyes fill with tears at the sight of Daryl like this. Also his comment was bitter. Which added to the guilt.

"Are you bit?" Andrea asked, panicked about his well being. Rick and Shane each gently grabbing one arm to help him up. Him letting out a huge groan of pain, from the arrow.

"Son of a bitch, jumped me," he struggled to say. "Lil dead kid in the bush."

"Dead kid?" Rick asked, checking the well being of Carl and Sophia for a moment. Brooke instantly gasped, covering her mouth.

"A small boy?" she sobbed.

"Yeah," Daryl strained.

"Oh my God," Brooke covered her face and cried.

"But are ya' bit?" Shane asked once more. More sternly. Daryl's breathing became heavy, before losing consciousness from the pain. All looked at one another, concernedly. They would have to check and see if he was bit. "Git him upstairs now!" he commanded to Rick, as everyone followed trying to get the unconscious Daryl up the stairs.

Brooke couldn't bare to follow and see if he had been bitten. Not Daryl. Why did it have to be him? She wouldn't be able to get through the day without his constant put downs, and his playful antics.

She waited for a few moments before, following them up the stairs. Hearing panicked voices as she approached the guest room. She looked in to see them carefully ripping the shirt off around the arrow that impaled his skin. He looked so helpless, as his limp body lied there. Brooke held her tears back to be brave in this moment.

"What are we gonna do?" Glenn asked, as they checked his legs for any suspicious looking blood that may look like he'd been bit. The blood on his face wasn't his, it must have been from the Walker. At least, that's what Brooke hoped.

"He ain't bit, but his knuckles are bruised. Must of fought it." Rick informed. "Don't suppose anyone knows how to remove arrows?"

"Snap it in half?" Glenn suggested. "Then pull it out each side?"

"Well, that's defiantly our best option." Dale sighed. Rick and Shane exchanged looks, before lifting Daryl up and grabbing the arrow and snapping it from one side, then gently pulling it out. However, as gently as it was. Daryl woke up, groaning loudly in pain, which startled all in the room.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he bellowed, scrunching his face up from the pain. Brooke felt the tears fall. She felt incredibly guilty.

"What do we do about the wound? It's in need of stitching." Dale said, watching the attempts of Rick and Shane to keep Daryl from moving around too much.

"LET ME GO!" he bellowed once more.

"Daryl! Stop!" Shane shouted back. The pain was intensifying, even after the arrow was removed, which caused Daryl to pass out once more. Rick and Shane gave a sigh.

"I can give it a go," Brooke said. Everyone in the room faced her.

"Give it a go?" Andrea mocked. "It's not something you can have a go at and pray for the best," her glare was piercing to Brooke, which Brooke didn't appreciate. "You mess up, which you most likely will, it's all over."

"For your information." Brooke snapped. "I took a couple of courses when I wanted to be a vet surgeon. I had a couple of chances to stitch up some animals, and I passed." This seemed to shut Andrea up. "I mean, how different are people and animals skins, really?"

"Have ya' got the tools?" Rick asked.

"Some, and there is a first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. That will have to do." Brooke looked scared, but tried to be brave. For Daryl.

"Then it's all down to you," Rick patted her shoulder. "Good luck."

"Ya' need anything, just say," Shane added as most left the room. Andrea staring at Brooke before she left too.

Brooke spent the next ten minutes gathering the short medical supplies she had, and could used to stitch up Daryl's wound. She looked at his face, his unconscious face. The last thing she wanted was to cause him any pain, but how could she have forgotten to tell them about that small boy that assisted her Uncle with the farm work. It was his nephew. Her cousin. He had been abandoned when born so her Uncle took him in, how could she forget something like that? It almost cost Daryl his life. Guilt flooded her. She pushed all that aside, cleaning up Daryl's wound, then beginning her work. Hoping, that everything would come out okay.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Daryl :( stay tuned to see if all goes okay! Thank youu for reading and please leave a review! xx<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Big ass chapter coming your way :') you have been warned. LOL. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The sun rose through the guest room window, shinning it's powerful light into the face of Daryl Dixon. Who opened his eyes, squinting at the rays, which he used his hand to block. It then came to his attention where he was. He leant up and observed the room, feeling a slight sting on his shoulder. He looked down, and saw stitches, where his arrow wound was.<p>

"What the?…" he muttered to himself, pressing the wound lightly, hissing at the small sharp sting it shot through his shoulder. Which taught him not to do that again. Which brought his attention to his knuckles, all bruised. The memory came flooding back.

_His face was combined with a fear and pain expression. The Walker came down and was inches from Daryl face when Daryl grabbed the Walker by the neck, keeping it away. Punching the face, blood splattering at his face. However, Daryl then had to quickly kick back, luckily for him, the Walker had a weak frame, and the neck upwards remained in Daryl's grasp, but covered him in a pool of blood from the torn neck._

_The body wasn't an issue anymore, it was just the head, that kept chomping, trying to bite at his arm and hand. Thankfully, Daryl managed to throw it, allowing him to get up. However, not walking on his leg yet, didn't allow him enough time to react when his leg gave way, which lead in him falling into the dirt once more._

_The chomping head was still hissing and chomping. Daryl struggled to get back up._

_"Shut up," he spat when he did, he then stomped on the face, flattening it, and killing the brain in an instant._

Daryl ran his hand through his hair at the memory. The closeness of it all. If it had been a full grown Walker, he would be dead by now. The blood that stained his hair and face came off slightly on his hand.

"Aw man," he groaned wiping it on his clothes, only to realise he was shirtless. He pushed himself off the bed carefully, limping to the door, but the combination of mini pains slowed him down, as he gave small groans of pain as he walked. He used his hand to hold the wardrobe to keep him up.

The door opened, Brooke walking in with a tray of food and drink and other supplies.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, shocked by his over eagerness of getting up.

"How the hell did I get here?" Daryl barked. Brooke placed the tray on the bedside table and grabbed Daryl's arm. "Hands off me!"

Brooke was startled. She knew he was confused and in pain, so he would obviously be in a very bad mood. She shook off his intimidating behaviour and held his arm gently once more.

"Daryl, calm down. I'm just trying to get you back into bed."

"I don't need to git in there, I'm fine!"

"You're barely standing," Brooke gave a small laugh at his stupidity. "Please, stop being silly and get back into bed," she was cut off by Daryl gently grabbing her hand off his arm. "Daryl."

"I'm fine!" he barked again.

"Are you?" Brooke stepped in front of him and asked, sternly. "Are you really?" she could see his face, wincing in pain, so rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. Brooke gave a small amused smile of accomplishment. "I'm only trying to help you," she took a seat beside him.

"I know," he sighed, then looked at her. "You did this?" he asked, referring to the stitches. Brooke nodded. "Since when did you learn how to do that?"

"There are things you don't know about me," Brooke smiled. "Just like there are things I don't know about you." She stopped smiling when she noticed his face, his shoulder was in pain again. She reached to the tray she brought up and grabbed the painkillers she brought up with her. "Here," she handed them to him.

"Thanks," he muttered. Taking a couple and popping them in his mouth, pulling a face as he swallowed them.

"I brought you up some wine, too," she offered, also grabbing the wine bottle from the tray.

"Wine?" he gave a small chuckle. "Ya' tryin' to get me drunk?"

"Well you missed out on last night."

"Yeah, was kinda busy fightin' off some dead prick." Daryl's comment was mixed with amusement and hatred. Brooke let out a small nervous laugh.

"That…was my cousin," she informed, which he frowned at.

"The dead kid?"

"Yes."

"But, you said it was just ya' Uncle livin' here. Ya' lied?"

"I didn't lie, you never asked."

"No, ya' said, 'ya' Uncle's house, where no one ever went'. Those were ya' exact words."

Brooke gave a sigh.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" she rubbed her eyes. "Because of me, you almost died." The fiddling with her fingers showed that she was upset about what happened to him. However, Daryl didn't want her to feel guilty about it.

"Nah, ya' didn't know." He patted her shoulder gently, without looking at her.

"But you just said-"

"Never mind what I said, if it were the others I woulda probably meant it. Can't say it to you though." Brooke listened to him, watching him chew his lip.

"Why?" Daryl only shrugged. Brooke raised her eyebrows then left it at that, processing what he said. "Lay down."

"What?" he asked, confused by the random command.

"You need rest." She said, smiling. "Lay down."

"What if I don't wanna?" he smirked. "Ya' gonna make me?"

"I will beat your ass down if I have to," Brooke giggled, her intimidation failing miserably.

"That would be very funny to see," Daryl gave a small laugh. "Even with my busted shoulder I would be able to take ya' scrawny ass down."

"Oh really?" Brooke challenged.

"Yeah," he smirked. "But I ain't stupid enough to try it."

"Because you know you will lose?" Brooke teased.

"No, my shoulder, genius." he reminded. "Ya' would use that to ya' advantage."

"You think I fight dirty?" Brooke laughed. "I would actually go around your shoulder, like at these parts." she began poking different parts of his torso, avoiding the wound on his shoulder. Giving a small snort of laughter, Daryl discretely tried to stop her without laughing fully.

"Don't ya' know how to play fair?" Daryl grabbed her hands, which she smiled innocently at.

"Told you I would win," Brooke giggled, in which he received a hand messing up her hair and pushing her off the bed. "Hey!"

"Tha's fer pokin' me," he smirked, leaning back onto the bed so he could position himself to lay back down. Brooke pushed the hair out of her face, and used to bed to hoist her back up onto her feet.

"Guess I will have to admit that you can kick my ass, even when you have an injured shoulder." Brooke gave a small laugh, then sat back on the end of the bed. Only to find herself being pushed off again, this time by Daryl's foot. "Daryl!" She could hear him laughing to himself, whilst not even facing her. He looked around to see Brooke's unimpressed face whilst she sat on the ground. "I bring you up breakfast, and painkillers and you do this to me?" Brooke faked sulking. "How mean."

Daryl only smirked at Brooke, watching her get back up once more. Brooke looked at his face, with the blood still on it. She gave a disgusted look, before heading to the bathroom. Daryl heard the taps go, and moments later, she returned with a wet cloth, taking a seat just in front of him. Daryl watched her, as she began to clean the blood stains off his face. He felt the water against his skin, but if anything, he felt himself slightly nervous at this close contact. Daryl Dixon, Redneck and hothead was feeling nervous, and why? Because of a girl being close to him. He fought a mental battle in his head, telling himself, it was because of what happened last night that he was feeling this way. He was still startled by it. That had to be it.

"Can I ask ya' something?" he asked, looking serious than before.

"Yeah?"

"When ya' said no one knew where this place was," he looked down, then back at her. "Did ya' mean that? Or did ya' say that to get you down here to see if ya' Uncle was alive?" Brooke looked at him for a moment, his gaze became too overwhelming so she had to look away.

"You think I'm that shallow?" Brooke sounded hurt. "You think I would do that?"

"Just curious," Daryl shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for wonderin'."

"Well, then, the answer is no. I didn't lie. I meant every word, I don't think risking lives is a nice thing to do."

"Good," said Daryl, knowing he had upset her. "Don't take it personally. Was just a question." Brooke looked at him, then smiled. It seemed forced, as she got up to leave the room.

"Eat your breakfast." She said before leaving. Daryl gave a sigh before looking at the food she left him, picking it up and eating it. Once he tasted that it didn't taste like squirrel, but actually nicer. He began tucking in further. For some strange reason, he missed Brooke being in the room. She was keeping him entertained, and then he had to ask her that question. He gave a sigh then took one more look at the stitches.

* * *

><p>Brooke walked downstairs and joined everyone who was sat eating around the dining room table.<p>

"He alright?" Rick asked, noticing her presence.

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "Daft git tried to get out of bed already, though."

"Yeah, that's Daryl." Dale gave amused smiled, which spread across the faces of all the others, except Andrea's. Her gaze was directed at Brooke, she watched her every move discretely from across the dining room, to the kitchen, where Brooke was stood, fixing coffee for everyone who needed a refill.

Unaware of being stared upon, Brooke's mind was occupied with other matters. Like the fact Daryl asked that question. Did he think she was shallow enough to do that? He said it was harmless, but Brooke felt paranoid over the matter. Given the circumstances of their situations, it was normal to find it hard to trust others straight away. However, she thought she and Daryl had developed a bond.

Putting a plate into the sink, next to where Brooke stood, Glenn gave a smile to her when she shot her head around to her side, a tad startled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brooke answered, returning the friendly smile. "You?"

"Yeah, breakfast was good."

"Glad you liked it," Brooke held up one of the coffee's she made. "Coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good."

An awkward silence fell upon them. Glenn adjusted his hat and cleared his throat. Brooke put all the coffee's on a tray and gave a small smile to Glenn before heading back to the dining room.

"Here you go," she put the tray onto the table.

"Brooke," Carl grabbed her attention. "Could Sophia and I see the horses today?" Brooke could tell that Lori had made them ask permission first.

"Sure," Brooke replied. The sound of someone coming down the stairs, stunned them for a moment. All the men standing to see what the cause was. Only to see Daryl limping from the staircase, holding the tray she had brought up for him.

"What?" he barked at everyone looking at him.

"Daryl, why aren't you in bed?" Carol sighed. Daryl didn't answer but limped to the kitchen. Rick followed Daryl into the kitchen.

"Daryl," he spoke, coming up behind him. Daryl made a small groan sound to show he was listening. "What ya' did yesterday. We would like to thank ya'."

This confused Daryl, and he turned to face Rick, squinting at him.

"Yeah?" he asked. "What for?"

"Well, at the time ya' were fightin' for ya'self I'm guessin'," Rick stated, which Daryl knew was true. "But, if ya' didn't fight it off like ya' did. Lettin' it roam. It could have injured someone. So we're mighty grateful."

Daryl was slightly surprised by this. He took out a Walker, for himself, but was being thanked for it? Maybe they were trying to make peace with Daryl? Maybe because they still felt guilt about Merle. So they should.

"S'fine." Daryl nodded at Rick, not sure if he meant it or not. Rick nodded back, giving Daryl a small pat on his good shoulder.

"Now, we would really appreciate it, if ya' got back to bed, and get all rested up." Daryl knew there was a catch. "Alrigh'?"

"Alrigh'." Daryl sighed. Chewing his lip. He looked over to Brooke, who had been observing, but pretended that she hadn't, when he looked at her. He began to limp back to the staircase, almost losing balance when his foot gave way. "Shit!" he spat to himself. Carol rushed over to him.

"You okay?" she asked, helping him up. "Come on, let's get you back up the stairs, and back to bed."

All this kindness was alien to Daryl, so he gave a small thankful smile to Carol as she helped him up the stairs. Brooke watched then smiled, looking at Rick. He smiled back, heading back to the table.

"Come on," Brooke spoke to Carl and Sophia. "I'll show you the horses." Both kids cheered and excitedly followed Brooke out to the barn.

Being helped into the bedroom, Daryl let Carol know he was okay to walk to the bed from the door.

"Get plenty of rest," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"Why did you get out of bed in the first place?" Carol asked, curiously and concernedly. Daryl sighed with a shrug.

"Bored, I guess."

"Brooke had come to see you though, surely you couldn't have been that bored straight after?" the expression on Daryl's face put a smile on her own. "You like her?"

Daryl's eyes shot up at Carol.

"As a friend, yeah?"

"You tell me," Carol smiled.

"She's the first real friend I've made out here," Daryl admitted, shyly. Almost whispering it.

"That's good, isn't it?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, but I think I upset her."

"Well, apologise to her, when she next comes up. She's a nice girl and we all know she likes you too." Carol smiled, watching Daryl think about it, before leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Decided to leave it there lol hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Brooke spent the afternoon, allowing the kids to see the horses, even letting them ride them. It was a fun filled afternoon, even more so when others came to join. Such as, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn and Rick. Dale, Lori, Carol and Andrea watched from the fences.<p>

It wasn't until late afternoon, Brooke remembered that Daryl had been on his own since that morning. Granted, she was still a little hurt by the question he had asked her. Then again, he was injured, and didn't deserve to be cut out. No one else seemed to visit him.

So Brooke decided to leave the group with the horses and trekked back to the house, heading inside, and washing her hands before going up the stairs.

She gave a small sigh to prepare herself, before knocking on the door. "Daryl?" there was no response so Brooke opened the door slowly, and looked in, only to find that the bed was empty. Panic mode set in once she had seen Daryl away from his bed. "Daryl?" she called out, making sure he defiantly wasn't in the room.

Brooke rushed downstairs, confirming if he was anywhere downstairs, but unfortunately, the Redneck was no where to be seen. It was only natural that she started thinking the worst, seeing as he wasn't where he was supposed to be, and no where else in the house.

Brooke then rushed outside and rejoined everyone. "Has anyone seen Daryl?" urgency flowed with her words, as the amused faces of the rest, dropped.

"He's not upstairs?" Rick asked, brows furrowed.

"I just went up there to check," Brooke had to pause to catch her breath from rushing around. "And his bed is empty."

"Oh no," Carol sighed.

"Are you sure he wasn't in the room?" Shane asked, which Brooke raised her eyebrows at.

"It's a small room, I think I would have known if he was in there or not," she replied, a bit sarcastically but was thankful no one was angry by it.

"We'll check around out here, keep lookin' around the house, he may have went to the bathroom or something."

"The bathroom!" Brooke clapped her hands together. She hadn't thought of that. She jumped up and down excitedly for a moment of glee from the realisation, before charging back to the house. Rick was a tad shocked by her actions, but exchanged a small smile with everyone else.

Brooke charged back into the house and ran to check the bathroom. Only to find that, like Daryl's bed. It was empty. She gave a disappointed sigh, as panic set in once again. Where could he have gone?

Carol came up behind her and sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't have gone far," she assured Brooke. "He's probably stretching his legs. It _is_ Daryl. Doesn't like to stay in the same place for more than a minute." Carol tried to lighten the mood, however, it didn't settle the fear of Daryl being hurt.

"Why?" Brooke brushed her hair back with her hand.

"Why what?" Carol asked, checking another room.

"Why can't he just stay!" Brooke snapped. "Why does he have to be an complete ass, and put himself in danger, constantly?"

"Ya' not talkin' about me are ya'?" a familiar voice came from behind. Both woman turned to see Daryl, who was rubbing a towel through his wet hair. Brooke saw he was still shirtless, but his skin was much cleaner. Stunned by his sudden appearance, Brooke found herself punching his arm in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Where the hell have you been?" she barked, sounding greatly concerned whilst looking upset.

"Shower!" he barked back, not appreciating the abuse to his arm that she inflicted. Brooke hadn't thought to look for him in the shower that was in the walk-in bathroom, that was in the master bedroom.

"You could have told someone!" Brooke argued. "I was really worried over here!"

"Why?"

"Why?" she mocked. "Cos I didn't know where you were! Last time that happened, _that_ happened!" she pointed to his stitches on his shoulder, and his bad ankle. "You could have got hurt, again."

"I didn't though, did I?" Daryl smirked.

"Not the point! You could have!" Brooke felt Carol place a hand on her shoulder.

"Brooke, he's fine. You don't need to shout," she smiled, then looked at Daryl. "I think you need to make sure people know where you are, okay?"

"Fine," Daryl shrugged, still not understanding what all the fuss was about. "I can do that. Don't see why I gotta though."

"I think it will rest everyone's minds if they know where you were, and know that you are safe. After all, you aren't in the best shape." Carol reminded Daryl of his injuries once more, but he only gave a sigh, heading back into the bedroom. Carol gave a small smile to Brooke before heading off, while Brooke watched Daryl.

"Oh no," she laughed. "You're not getting off _that_ easy!" She followed him into the bathroom, watching him as he tested to see if he could put a shirt back on without irritating the wound.

"Really wish you would stop bitchin' at me, Mom!" Daryl joked, which widened Brooke's eyes in hatred.

"Mom? Now I'm Mom to you?" She snapped.

"When ya' jumpin' down my throat, yeah." Brooke could see that this was all a game to him, the smirk on his face said it all. He made a small hissing sound once the shirt made contact with his wound, and took a few moments to adjust to it. Brooke watched, then dragged her hands down her face due to stress.

"Now look who is the handful," she smiled, seeing a small laugh play from Daryl's lips. "I just get worried about you."

"S'fine," he sat down on the bed. "I can take care of myself."

"Not like that, you can't."

"Says who?"

"Anyone with common sense?" Brooke frowned at his stubbornness. Daryl just ignored her and sat down, adjusting his shirt so it didn't touch on his stitches so much. Brooke watched him, he seemed so vulnerable when he sat, wincing at the mini pains he endured. Brooke gave a sigh and sat beside him, wrapping both her arms around his waist from the side, her head resting on the side of his chest, stunning Daryl. "You looked like you needed a hug."

"Not one for hugs, Brooke," he said, uncomfortably. "That's what pillows are for."

"Yeah, right," Brooke laughed. "I bet you're a real softy who loves hugs," Brooke giggled, which embarrassed him.

"Ya' demented, I swear," he ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at the top of her head, she still hadn't let go of him yet. He wondered when she would, then looked to make sure no one was by the door, before wrapping one of his arms around her small frame. Hugging her from the side. Then just as fast, he released her. "There, ya' got ya' hug, now let go." Brooke sighed.

"It's like getting blood from a pebble with you," she smiled. Daryl frowned at that saying, not fully understanding it, and Brooke could tell. "Never mind," she patted his knee. "I'll be up at dinner time to give you your food, okay?"

Daryl nodded, adjusting his shirt once more, not expecting to feel a pair of lips against his temple, his eyes shot to a smiling Brooke, who gave a small giggle before heading out of the room. Daryl couldn't believe how much Brooke was growing on him, anyone else who would have done that, he would have punched out within the second. But with Brooke's charm. He couldn't, it annoyed him. However, at the same time, he liked it.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter :) Thank youu for reading, please leave a review! Next chapter will be soon :) xx<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Here is the latest chapter :) enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The Sun had gone down, and the sky filled with millions of stars. An eerie silence fell upon the farm, as a strange mist descended. Forcing the survivors inside.<p>

Lori and Carol prepared dinner for everyone, whilst the rest divided into different activities. For example, the kids both engaged in a chess game that was lying around on the living room table. Shane and Rick spoke about their previous years working as cops, while Dale read a book. Andrea kept to herself, thinking about her recently lost sister, Amy.

Glenn listened to Brooke, as she described some of the photo's and memories of her past.

"You sounded like a very strange child," Glenn joked, taking a swig of beer from the bottle he had in his possession.

"Sounded like?" Brooke laughed, holding her wine glass loosely. "I still am, haven't changed. Well, despite everything that's happened I may not be as crazy as I used to be."

"Yeah, that's a given," Glenn gave a small nod, as they both gave a small laugh.

"The weather looks horrible outside," Brooke commented, noticing the dark gloomy weather outside the window. Glenn turned and shivered slightly in fear, but tried to keep it together in front of Brooke, not wanting her to believe he was a coward, even if he knew he wasn't.

"Good thing we're inside," he shrugged with a cheeky smile. Brooke brushed her hand back through her hair, before seeing Carol had a plate in her hand.

"Just going to take this to Daryl," she smiled. Brooke immediately put down her wine glass.

"No, that's okay, I can take it," Brooke insisted, a little too enthusiastically. Which formed a grin on Glenn's face. "What?"

"Eager," he laughed, which Brooke felt her cheeks heat up from.

"I am not," she held up nose up high dramatically, taking the plate up the stairs. Glenn gave an amused laugh to himself as he and Carol went to the dinner table.

"Daryl?" Brooke knocked on the door. There was a slight pause before she heard a groan like reply from the inside, so opened the door to see Daryl fiddling with some string he found. This amused Brooke as she brought the food to his bed, noticing Daryl didn't even take his eyes off the string he was fiddling with. "Dinner," she chirped, happily, placing the food on the bed side table.

Daryl took a second to take one look at the food, then back at his string.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"You alright?" Brooke asked, starting to wonder why he was being so quiet.

"Bored as hell," he muttered again. Brooke started to feel bad that he was left out, or not able to do the usual things that kept him entertained.

"Well, how's your leg doing? Can you walk?"

"Yeah, ya' seen me walk."

"Want to come downstairs then?" Brooke offered, which Daryl immediately rose from the bed to.

"Well, if I have ya' permission," Daryl mocked, his smirk finally returning. Which pleased Brooke. She picked up the tray once more and walked with Daryl down the stairs, the rest shocked to see him up and about.

"Ya' leg's all better, I'm guessin'?" Rick asked from across the table, where Daryl took a seat.

"S'fine," Daryl replied. "Would take a lot worse to keep me down."

"I wouldn't put all ya' faith on that," Shane muttered, but loud enough for Daryl to hear, and frown at. Brooke placed Daryl's food in front of him and sat down opposite him.

The dinner table had an awkward silence, all that was heard was the clanging of forks as they picked up the food.

"What was that?" Glenn asked, sounding freaked out. Everyone's attention obtained from this random outburst, they saw the fear in his eyes.

"What was what?" T-Dog asked, trying to follow his gaze, which was staring at the window.

"I-I saw something move outside," Glenn stuttered. Brooke looked at everyone, then down at her plate.

Carl looked a bit scared as Lori placed a comforting hand upon his, Lori's panicked eyes locked with Rick and Shane, who both got up and looked out the window.

All felt their heartbeats pick up the pace, wondering and praying that Glenn just imagined something. Both cops looked, but the weather made it very difficult to see.

"See anything?" Daryl asked, making sure he could locate his cross bow in case needed.

"Too dark," Shane replied. "Nothing movin' though."

A creak at the front door, stopped everyone's heartbeats for a second. Rick held his finger to silence everyone, as footsteps were heard, stepping down the hallway, slowly.

Brooke watched, she knew something bad was coming but didn't want to frighten the kids more than they already were. She saw Carol hug Sophia closely, and the fear in everyone's faces. It tore her apart inside.

Around the corner, a strange sound was heard. Like a squelching sound. A putrid smell followed, which could only mean one thing. The answer revealed itself as a Walker limped into the dining room area. Causing Sophia to scream in fear, setting the Walker off, as it growled approaching the table.

Everyone scattered, Rick and Shane grabbing the chairs and using them to bash the Walker back away from everyone, letting them escape. Daryl picked up his cross bow, and steadily aimed it.

"Come on!" Lori cried to the remaining males. They made sure the Walker was down long enough for them to get far enough away.

Brooke froze in place, staring at the down Walker. More started entering after it, which Brooke widened her eyes in fear at. It was only until Glenn grabbed her arm that she finally moved. As they both ran to the others who were exiting through the back door.

Daryl tried to mind the rear, but Carol pushed him forward, not wanting him to risk anymore injuries. The kids were kept in the middle, so they were safe.

"Rick! Where do we go?" Lori cried, growing hysterical at their situation. Rick assessed the situation before coming to an conclusion.

"We need to get out of here! Get to the cars!" Rick commanded, having to shoot a fast Walker who was gaining on them.

All made a quick dash to their vehicles, Brooke almost dropped to the ground, if wasn't for Glenn pulling her, she probably would have. Her body couldn't grasp what was happening, the panic screams of the kids and commands coming from the males, it seemed if everything was going in slow motion. Thankfully everything was in the RV, or they would have had to leave quite a few things behind.

As all got into the vehicles, they all quickly drove off. Not looking back.

In the RV sat Dale, who was driving, Glenn, Brooke, Daryl, Andrea, Carol and Sophia.

"Where are we going to go?" Glenn asked, trying to catch his breath. As the others discussed this, Brooke remained silent, staring at the ground. Daryl looked round and noticed her looking troubled, as he was about to ask her something, Andrea swooped in.

"What the hell was that?" she snapped down at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke looked up confused, but frowning at Andrea's tone.

"What do you mean, What?" Andrea spat. "You lied to us! You said no one ever went there, you nearly got us all killed!" Brooke looked down and scoffed at Andrea, which angered her. "Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Brooke stood up to Andrea. "What are you expecting me to say to you, about all of this?"

"I would like to know, why the _safe_ farm, wasn't all you said it was." Brooke kept silent, not knowing how to answer, this angered Andrea, she began pacing in anger.

"Andrea, I know you don't like me much, that's probably because Amy died when I got here-"

"Don't you dare bring Amy up!" Andrea barked, striking Brooke around the face, shocking all in the RV. "You have no right to bring Amy up! She had nothing to do with you!"

"Calm down!" Dale barked back from the driving seat. "Andrea, back off! Just leave each other alone until we reach a safe spot!"

Andrea scowled at everyone before heading off to the other end of the RV. Brooke was still in shock. Daryl didn't know what to say to Brooke after that, he could see something was wrong with her, so was best to leave her alone.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this may have seemed rushed, and I am so sorry about that. But I needed to get this chapter out of the way, so I can get started on everything that goes on from here ;) be excited! lol Thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Thank youu for all your amazing reviews :) Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>It was a dark, cold, misty evening. The most dangerous time of the day, especially if there are Walkers roaming for a late night feast. Which could consist on any of the remaining survivors if they weren't careful. They had to travel far and fast to find a safe spot to recover from the recent ambush.<p>

Sat at the table in the centre of the RV, Daryl fiddled with his cross bow, occasionally looking opposite him to see Brooke, who was still in shock from the slap she had received. He didn't know what to say to her, so remained silent, waiting for her to make the first move. That didn't look likely to happen.

"Ya' alright?" Daryl broke the silence, at first Brooke didn't seem to hear him, so when he was about to drop it, he then received an answer moments later. A simple shrug. What did he say to that? Daryl gave a sigh and began thinking of an answer, but was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, Daryl looked at her face, noticing she was fighting back tears. She wanted to be brave, he could tell.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Daryl replied, feeling her gaze as it turned around to face him.

"Andrea was right," Brooke spoke, making sure that it wasn't heard by Andrea from the other side of the RV. "I nearly got you all killed."

"I don't know how ya' can say that."

"The Walkers weren't a big enough reason for you?" Brooke snapped, her tone unintended.

"Ya' listen to me," Daryl leant closer to her from the other side of the table. "Those bastards are everywhere! They're gonna appear wherever we go, so don't start blamin' ya'self if they happen to show up, cos ya' might as well be blamin' ya'self for the whole damn apocalypse!"

"But I suggested to go there," Brooke whispered loudly and sharply. "We could all be dead because of something I had said."

"It was my idea to go there!" Daryl argued back in the same tone. "So if ya' want to be pointin' a finger at someone, point it at me."

Brooke stared at Daryl, watching his serious face as he turned his attention back to his cross bow. He expected her to blame him?

"But you went there because of me," Brooke spoke, frowning, looking confused. "You said we could see my Uncle."

Daryl gave a sigh.

"Not exactly."

"What?" Brooke kept the same confused expression.

"You said about a safe house, I suggested it there for all of us." Daryl didn't look at Brooke, but felt her eyes staring at him. "I already knew there would be a high chance ya' Uncle would be dead. I lied, so you would agree to let us go there."

Brooke remained silent. Processing what she had been told. Instead of hearing some sort of negative outburst, Daryl heard her sigh.

"Okay," she spoke. Daryl was confused. Okay? It was okay that he used her? He was about to say something but was, again, interrupted. "I'm not mad. I know how things are out here, Daryl. Survival is everything."

Daryl saw it was painful for Brooke to accept this. She was trying to hold back her emotions. It made Daryl lean forward to her once more.

"It was a harsh thing to do. An' I ain't proud of it." Daryl admitted.

"It's fine, really." Brooke looked out the window.

"But-"

"Daryl," she raised her voice to stop him. "It's fine. I promise." Daryl didn't want her to feel used, and wanted to prove his point, but feeling Brooke's hand upon his own, stopped him from arguing. He gave a sigh in defeat at her smile, that was clearly forced in the situation. As her attention was drawn back out the window, the conversation between them died. The red mark of the slap she had received illuminating her cheek, a hint of purple forming in the middle of it. The contact to her face had obviously been more harsher than they thought.

A familiar area appeared to the group in the RV. As halted cars started to pass the RV as they drove through. They were back at the blockage.

"Hey, old man!" Daryl called out to Dale. "Thought this was a no-go zone!"

"I'm just following Rick," Dale called back. "He must have a reason for us being here."

Rick got out of his Vehicle, as Dale noticed Shane got out of the truck behind them, which was carrying Merle's bike. Shane's vehicle had to be left back at the farm. Andrea approached the RV door and got out.

"What's happening?" she asked, her tone still bitter.

"This is the fastest, and for all we know, safest route away from the city. We need to move through here." Rick explained. Shane frowned in confusion.

"How do we do that?"

Daryl joined Andrea out of the RV, assessing the situation from where he stood.

"I could use Merle's bike," he suggested. "Look for a big enough gap through the cars."

"And risk Walkers hearing? I don't think so." Andrea folded her arms.

"Ya' got a better idea?" Daryl barked.

"No, but how about an idea that doesn't get us killed?" Andrea snapped. "I think we've had enough ideas like that around here," Andrea's gaze looked up into the RV, showing the comment was about Brooke.

"Hey!" Daryl pointed a finger at her, gaining her shocked attention. "It was my idea to go to that farm house, not Brooke's. So stop ya' bitchin' at her, alrigh'? It weren't her fault."

"I don't think here is the best place to have this discussion," Dale stepped in, as he got out of the RV. Which Andrea was thankful for. "We need to figure out how to get past this."

"I'm still up for my suggestion," Daryl said, pointing back to his bike.

"Like Andrea said, not the best idea for now," Shane let him down, easy. Daryl just frowned and looked at the scene once more.

"We should have just gone around," Glenn sighed from the widow.

"How much fuel have you got left?" Rick asked Dale.

"Some, doubt it will keep going the whole way, though."

"Good thing we're surrounded by cars then," Glenn said, getting out of the RV. "We can stock up for fuel here."

The idea was brilliant. However, it was also very dangerous. It was dark and harder to see Walkers if they were approaching from afar.

"We'll hafta be quick," Rick said, watching Glenn, Shane and Daryl get prepared in gathering fuel, but he had to halt his hand to Andrea. "You stay inside, keep an eye on Carol, Sophia and Brooke."

Andrea gave a disapproving sigh at her appointed task, but didn't argue. They didn't have time. So she headed back into the RV, locking eyes with Brooke, who looked away nervously. Which showed Andrea the damage she had left on the brunette's face.

Feeling guilty, Andrea stayed in the spot long enough for Brooke to lock eyes again, where she gave a small smile to her, forced as it may have seemed. This world was too dangerous to have their disagreements.

"I'm," Andrea began. "Sorry…about your face."

Instead of answering, Brooke gave a skittish nod, before looking back out the window. Not expecting to be forgiven right away, Andrea headed down to the other end of the RV, where Carol and Sophia were sat.

* * *

><p><em>Leaving it there for now :) please leave a review, and thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_So yeah, apparently I annoyed someone with this story, as it was 'another Daryl fic' :s I'm sorry if this story annoys anyone, but, if there are so many Daryl fics, why are you reading mine and telling me about it? D: this is my story. I'm not going to stop because it's about Daryl. :( He's my fave. But anyways, enough of that. Bottom line, don't like it, don't read it. :) Thanks to all who do read and review. I love you all! Here is the next chapter. It's just about Daryl and Brooke talking. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The fuel had been collected, the RV had been filled up and the group were on their way once more. They planned the evening for looking for the safest way out of the city, apart from the route that was blocked.<p>

Proud of their work, Glenn and Daryl returned to the RV, Shane returned to the truck. All began their engines as they set off into the night, once again.

Daryl sat back at the centre table and looked at Brooke, who looked aimlessly out the window. Her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Hey," he called out quietly across the table to her. It grabbed her attention , even if she didn't look at him. "Ya' givin' me the cold shoulder?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm thinking."

"As long as ya' don't hurt ya'self," Daryl joked to himself. Smirking at her, until he saw the non-amused expression she gave him. "Kiddin'." He smiled. "What ya' thinkin' about?"

"What could have happened." Brooke began. "If you didn't find me at the hospital."

"Ya' think ya' still would be alive now, if we didn't?" Daryl asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Probably not," her voice was quiet, but her gaze finally turned to face Daryl. "I want you to be honest with me." Brooke had a serious look in her eyes, which made Daryl wonder what she would say, so prepared himself. "Do you think, my sister is still alive?"

That was something Daryl didn't expect her to ask, so had to pause to think about an appropriate answer, he could lie, as to not worsen her bad mood, or he could tell her the truth so she didn't spend her life riding on false hopes. Things were bad enough.

"Was ya' sister strong?" Daryl asked.

"That's not what I asked," Brooke replied, frowning with a sigh.

"If she was strong, then there may be a chance she is still alive, like Merle."

The mention of his brother made Brooke think differently about continuing with this conversation. She gave a smile, to signal that she had gotten the information she needed.

Merle being brought up had made Daryl silent, which Brooke started to feel guilty about. She was upset, yes. However, that was no excuse to bring Daryl down with her. She watched him fiddle. A distraction to show he wasn't upset.

Brooke got up and walked to the side of the table he was sat, and took the seat next to him. Daryl watched her from the corner of his eye, curious as to what she was planning.

"All I do, is worry about myself," Brooke sighed, with a weak smile. Daryl turned to face her. "I know I'm not the only one with problems, and I know that mine are defiantly not the most important. So I'm so sorry, for…not taking time to listen to yours."

Daryl looked at Brooke, and gave a small chuckle at her.

"Problems?" Daryl mocked. "Ya' think my problems are as bad as everything that is goin' on?" Brooke was about to answer but found herself with his face inches from her own. "This world has gone to shit, alrigh'? That is the biggest problem, that is the only problem. Everything else, is just…" Daryl shrugged to find the right word. "Interference."

Daryl was right. Brooke knew he was right. The little things, they didn't matter. Surviving was the only thing they needed to focus on.

"Do you know something," Brooke said, which Daryl sighed to as he leant back.

"What?"

"When I met you, I thought you were the rudest bastard," Daryl hoped she was going somewhere pleasant with this statement. "You're not." She smiled. "You're actually, a very pleasant bastard." Daryl smirked at her playful tone, which was first time she had used it since they were back at the farm, before the ambush. This was the Brooke he enjoyed to be in the company of.

"Don't know if I should say thanks or not," Daryl gave a small laugh. He felt her arms embrace around him from the side, and felt her kiss his temple.

"Well I don't know what I would do without you now, to be honest." Brooke whispered. Daryl rolled his eyes at the amount of contact she was giving him, but didn't argue. He didn't mind, although he never used to like this contact from women. It wasn't his style. Then again, he hadn't made a female friend before. "Life would suck."

"And it doesn't now?"

"It would be much more worse, if you weren't here." Brooke admitted with a small laugh.

"Ya' really mean that?" Daryl asked, convinced she was talking rubbish. His tone said that.

"No, I'm making it up." Brooke spoke seriously. Then smiled when she saw Daryl's expression drop. "Of course I mean it, dumbass."

"I don't believe ya," Daryl admitted. "But if ya' say so." Brooke gave a huge yawn. "Get some sleep. Got some beds back there."

"But…" Brooke looked back quickly before looking nervous.

"I set Andrea straight." Daryl informed, which brought Brooke's eyes to his.

"You what?"

"I told her it was my fault," Daryl said quietly. "Not yours."

Brooke took in what he had told her and wrapped her arms around him once more, thankfully.

"Thanks, Daryl."

"S'fine." Daryl patted her shoulder quick as she hugged him, signalling for her to let go. "She won't bitch at ya' no more. So go get some sleep."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Who says I'm gonna?"

"Me," Brooke stated. "You need rest too."

"I'm a lot tougher than ya'" Daryl said. "I can go a lot longer without sleep."

"Okay, Daryl," Brooke laughed, a bit taunted like. Daryl shared her amused expression. "If you're staying up, then I am too."

"Why ya' bein' so stubborn?"

"I'm a stubborn girl?" Brooke smiled. Daryl pushed her, playfully. However, Brooke wasn't fast in grabbing the table in time, and the motion of the vehicle caused her to fall off the chair, onto the RV floor. The thump caused everyone to look around at her.

"What happened?" Dale asked, looking back from the top mirror.

"I…I fell," Brooke stated. Seeing Daryl's smirk from where he sat. Her eyes squinted at him. She was going to get him back for that. For now, she sat back on the chair, opposite him, and eventually fell asleep during the ride.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter! :) Thanks for reading and please leave a review! xx<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Another big thanks to all my readers! I'm so glad you all like my story. :) Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The Sun began to rise, the path became clearer for the drivers of the vehicles.<p>

Glenn stirred awake when the Sun's rays hit his face. It took him a while to remember that Dale was still driving, after all night. He must have been exhausted. Glenn looked to see their whereabouts, it was unknown, but it was heading away from the city, he knew that much.

He turned back to see the remaining passengers asleep, all except for Daryl. Who looked like he would be close to dozing off, any second.

He quickly looked to the front, seeing Rick was in front with his vehicle. Leading the way. Shane and T-Dog in the truck behind.

"Don't you think you should take a break, Dale?" Glenn suggested.

"Not until we reach a safe part, Glenn," Dale replied, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"You must be exhausted," Glenn sighed, feeling guilty. "At least let me drive?"

"No," Dale protested, appreciating his offer, and giving a smile to prove it. "No, that's alright. I'm sure we'll stop for a break soon."

Glenn didn't want to argue with Dale, being tired it would most likely put him in a bad mood. That wouldn't be fair to him, seeing as he was the one who had spent the evening, driving.

A thud was heard behind them, followed by a tired snort of laughter, Glenn looked back to see Brooke had fallen from her seat in her sleep, again. Daryl with an amused smile on his face from it. Even Glenn thought it was amusing seeing as Brooke still hadn't awoken from it.

Andrea had awoken, seeing the two males laugh at the sight. She gave a sigh and started to frown. She looked out the window and stared at the trees as they passed.

"Where are we?" Carol asked, waking up in the bed beside the one Andrea was in.

"Still on the road," Andrea replied. "Sleep well?"

"As well as I can, I suppose," Carol replied, a tired smile forming. She looked beside her to see a sleeping Sophia. She smiled at the innocence of her daughter, gently stroking her hair. This stirred the small blonde awake.

"Morning, Mom," she yawned, sleepily.

"Good Morning, baby," Carol greeted, smiling. "Sleep well?" Sophia nodded. Carol kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Don't suppose we're stopping any time soon?" Carol then asked Andrea.

"No idea," Andrea sighed. "Hopefully we are soon, I'm feeling a little travel sick."

"I know what you mean," Carol groaned, rubbing her face. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Andrea replied. "Have we got any food?"

"I can go look," Carol said, getting up from her bed and travelling down the RV, wondering why on Earth Brooke was sleeping on the floor. She then saw Daryl sat at the table. "Daryl? Why is Brooke on the floor?"

"Sleepin'," Daryl gave an amused smirk at the memory of her falling, fiddling with an arrow.

"Did you sleep well?" Carol asked, checking the cupboards for food.

"I didn't sleep," Daryl replied.

"Why?" Carol stopped what she was doing to face him. Daryl shrugged. "Daryl."

"S'not a big deal," Daryl looked her in the eye.

"You need your sleep, Daryl. We don't want you worn out. Plus, you're still not 100 percent," Carol showing concern for him made Daryl give a small smile, awkward as it was, he began to fiddle with the arrow once more. "I'll get Sophia up, and you can go sleep for a bit, alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"Please, Daryl," Carol begged, showing concern. Daryl didn't want to argue with Carol. She had lost her husband, and she had a small child. Also, apart from Brooke, she was the only one who showed concern. Daryl gave a sigh.

"I'd say the old man needs rest, more then me." Daryl looked at the front, where Dale was driving.

"I know," Carol sighed. "Dale," Carol called to the front. "Can we stop for a break, possibly?"

"I don't know," Dale groaned in uncertainty.

"You need a break," Glenn stated. "We can ask Rick to stop."

"I'm sure he's tired too," Carol added. Dale gave a sigh of defeat and nodded to say Glenn was allowed to contact Rick through the radio. Glenn turned on the radio.

"Hey guys, we was wondering if we could stop for a break?" Glenn asked. Instead of getting a reply, his request was answered with Rick's car in front pulling up on the side of the road, Glenn giving a smile of accomplishment, as Dale did the same with the RV, Shane pulling up behind them.

The vehicle halting caused Brooke to snort awake, alerting Daryl so he had to look under the table to see her.

"Where am I?" Brooke asked sounding startled at the unfamiliar sights of the RV floor. "How the hell did I get down here?"

"Ya' fell?" Daryl stated, a tone suggesting that was the obvious reason.

"Oh," Brooke said. "Well, thanks for helping me up."

"That's alrigh'," Daryl replied, smirking. Brooke used the seats to bring her to her feet and brushed her hair with her hand out of her face.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of her, allowing them to adjust.

"We're takin' a break," Daryl informed, rising from the seat and giving a stretch. His shirt rose and revealed some of Daryl's body, which caught Brooke's eyes. She quickly averted her eyes to look out the window where everyone was gathering. Her eyes kept shifting from him to outside. "What?" Daryl asked, curiously.

"Nothing!" she defended innocently. "Nothing…we should go join the others," Brooke gave a small nervous smile before leaving the RV, leaving Daryl slightly confused, but he thought nothing else on it. Brooke rubbed her eyes and tried to clear her head of the thoughts she just had.

In the RV, Sophia was still sat, feeling sleepy. Which caught Daryl's attention.

"Ya' should stay with ya' Mommy," Daryl tried to give his friendliest of smiles, which didn't go so well.

"Mom said to wait in here," Sophia replied, looking nervous. Daryl chewed his lip before nodding. He couldn't leave her in the RV alone, so used this as an excuse to remain in the RV.

"I'm sorry for the late night travellin'," Rick told the others, as they all stood outside. "Shoulda guessed that we all needed a break."

"I was fine," Dale shrugged. "Could have kept goin' at least another hour or so."

"Regardless, we all need to save our energy," Rick stated. "Now, I'm gonna keep watch while we get rested up, so get some food, water, and the less energy ya' use, the better."

Everyone did what Rick instructed, Brooke noticed Andrea look at her when she passed, and Brooke used her hand to hide the damage from her. Removing it once she had passed.

"How'd ya' do that?" Shane's voice asked, approaching next to her.

"Oh," Brooke tried to keep it covered, but it was pointless, seeing he'd already seen it. "I…" Brooke looked at Andrea, then thought of an excuse. "Bumped into the door," she shrugged, with a smile.

"Better be more careful," Shane gave a small laugh, patting her back before heading to where Rick was. Brooke didn't know why she didn't say Andrea did it, maybe it's because of what Daryl said, about the problems. She gave a sigh before looking at the area they were in.

"That looks pretty bad," Glenn pointed out, appearing beside her.

"What does?" Brooke asked, still a little startled by his presence.

"Your face," Glenn replied, quietly. "Didn't think she hit you that hard,"

"Ssh!" Brooke quickly shushed him, checking to make sure no one heard.

"You don't want people to know?"

"No," Brooke whispered.

"Why?"

"Because it's not a big deal, there are worse things happening than my face," Brooke laughed, then paused when she thought back what she said in her head. She just insulted her own face. Glenn saw her expression and laughed.

"Well, Daryl stuck up for you," Glenn smiled, which Brooke smiled and nodded to. "Still wasn't right though, what she did." Brooke only shrugged.

"I'd rather put it behind us," she gave a sideward's smile. "It was just the heat of the moment."

"Suppose," Glenn looked down. "Was scared it would turn into some sort of cat fight or something." Glenn joked, which Brooke smiled along to. "We should probably eat something."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, as they both walked back into the RV.

* * *

><p><em>Decided to leave it there lol. So yeah, I involved some of the real characters in this chapter :') lol. Thought I should, seeing as it is a Walking Dead Fanfic. Also! I haven't seen the latest episode of Walking Dead as I don't see it till next Friday. Don't spoil please. lol Please leave a review, and thanks for reading! xx<em>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Not gonna lie, I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter :( I know where I'm going from it, but meh. lol. I'll let you be the judges. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>"From good, decent food, to back to this shit." Shane commented, looking through the cupboards of the RV kitchen.<p>

"No one planned what happened, Shane," Lori spoke, as she sat at the RV table, next to her son. "We're lucky to be alive." The last part she muttered, as not to depress the people of the group. Carl heard it, as he ducked his head lower, trying to block out the conversation.

Carol had a small plate of food in her hand for herself and Sophia, which she carried over to her.

"Eat up baby," Carol said softly, taking a seat beside her on the fold up chairs they had.

Brooke, who had decided to check the cupboards for anything she might like to eat, found a random lemon, she gave a small amused laugh down at the yellow fruit.

Feeling eyes on her, Brooke looked at the table, but everyone was eating. So she turned to face the beds, where Daryl was. Watching her.

"Yes?" Brooke asked, a challenging smile on her face.

"Ya' _that_ amused by fruit?" He smirked. Brooke looked down at the lemon then gave a nod, with a huge grin. "Ya' not all there, are ya'?" Daryl joked, Brooke squinted her eyes, then threw the said lemon at Daryl, which he quickly put up his hands to block it from hitting his head. A tad shocked by the sudden throw, Daryl looked at the amused expression on Brooke's face. "Ya' lucky that didn't hit me."

"Or what?" Brooke challenged, biting her tongue playfully.

"Or I woulda kicked ya' ass."

Brooke gave a snort of laughter, raising her eyebrows, taunting him. This caused Daryl to shoot up from the bed and approach her quickly. Seeing this, Brooke acted fast and quickly left the RV.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Brooke kept repeating once she saw Daryl catching up with her. Running around the RV in attempt to keep him away.

"Yeah! Ya' will be!" Daryl threatened, catching up to her, dangerously.

The loud commotion the two caused, attracted Andrea's attention from inside the vehicle. She saw no one else acting on this matter, so she got up and opened the RV door harshly.

"Hey!" She called out, snappishly. This stopped Brooke from running. "What the hell is going on here?" Andrea barked, Brooke still felt too nervous to talk to her, the reminder on her face ached slightly at the thought. "Is this all just a game to you?"

"Calm down," said Daryl, feeling slightly embarrassed he was caught doing such a childish thing.

"No, no I won't calm down, Daryl." Andrea barked. "While you're both out here, _having fun_. The rest of us, are busy keeping each other alive!" Brooke looked down, feeling guilty about the situation. "If you both want to go get killed, go right ahead. Just don't take us down with you!"

"There isn't a Walker around," Brooke shrugged, short on things to say. "No harm done?"

"No harm done?" Andrea mocked. "Are you insane? What good would come from this? Oh sure, you two lovebirds would have some fun time, while the rest of us are fearing for our lives-"

"Lovebirds?" Daryl barked, interrupting Andrea.

"Oh come on, Daryl." Andrea sighed angrily. "You don't think everyone sees how close you two have become?"

"We're just friends!" Daryl growled.

"Yeah right," Andrea gave a fake laugh. "Here's an idea, why don't you both just run off together? Risk your own lives. Give us a slight chance of hope."

"You're talking crazy!" Brooke defended. "Daryl and me, we're friends. You need Daryl!"

Andrea glared then thought over what Brooke just said.

"You're right." Andrea nodded, which Brooke hoped she had calmed her down. "We do need Daryl." Brooke knew something negative was coming. "But who the hell are you? What good do you do for the group?"

"I thought I told ya' to stop bitchin' at her?" Daryl warned, which Andrea didn't acknowledge. The argument had attracted the attention of the remaining survivors, as they discretely observed from the RV door and windows.

"Andrea," Brooke started. "I don't know what your problem is, I have done nothing to you. I know you lost your sister, and I'm deeply sorry for that, but you can't keep blaming me for what happened to Amy-"

"Leave Amy out of this!"

"But I know what you're going through!"

"Oh please!" Andrea scoffed. "How the hell would you know?"

"Because my sister is dead too!" Brooke exclaimed, silencing and shocking those who had heard.

"What?" Andrea asked, nearly stuttering in confusion.

"What?" Daryl asked too, a lot more sternly. "Ya' sister is dead?"

Tears fell from Brooke's eyes, as she grabbed a couple of chunks of her hair, becoming hysterical.

"Then…ya' lied to us?" Rick asked. "Ya' said ya' sister was alive. Why?"

"I don't know," Brooke cried, and kept repeating it. Andrea shook her head in disgust.

"If she lied about that. Lord knows what else she's lied about." Andrea said, heading back into the RV. The rest of the survivors looked at Brooke, who couldn't bare the looks of uncertainty.

"I-I haven't lied about anything else…I swear," Brooke looked down. Lori stepped out of the RV and approached Brooke, wrapping arms around her tiny frame.

"Ya' didn't need to lie about ya' sister," Lori confirmed. "If she was dead, we wouldn't have thought any less of ya'." Brooke nodded, as her tears stained Lori's top. "We should get going now, don't ya' think?" Lori asked Rick, who quickly looked at the others then nodded. Lori released Brooke and followed Rick to their car, with Carl.

Shane and T-Dog returned to the truck, Brooke watched them all walk away, using her sleeve to wipe some tears that fell. She noticed Daryl watching her. Her nerves forced her to avert his gaze as she looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Daryl." She spoke quietly. A moment of silence passed before Daryl replied with a small chuckle.

"Don't get why ya' apologisin'," Brooke looked up to face him. "Don't get why ya' lied about ya' sister, neither."

"It was stupid…I don't know why I did it," Brooke admitted. Daryl saw her sorrow, and decided to leave her alone, using this chance to step into the RV, Brooke following shortly after.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, meh. Not sure about this chapter xD but happyness is still to come from this! So stay tuned! :D lol. Thank youu for reading! xx<em>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Wow. Just wow. Thank youu all so so much for your amazing reviews on my last chapter. I was so nervous it came out bad, but your reviews put the hugest smile on my face. So thank youu all so so much! I feel I must answer your reviews, so here we go:_

_**Feisty Little WildCat**: I love you for reading! :') and I'm glad you liked the chapter! xx_

_**Nelle07**: Exactly! :) thanks for reading! xx_

_**JesseGlennFan**: Wow! Thanks so much :) I'm really glad you like the story! xx_

_**ButterliesNeverDie**: You have your wish, my dear! Here is the next chapter! :) and thank youu so much for your amazing comment! That means the world to me. :) xx_

_**basserandstuff**: I'm glad you like Brooke :) thanks so much for reading! xx_

_**Alina Maxwell**: Thanks so much for your comment :) means alot! xx_

_**XxMiniTulisaXx**: As always, I love your support my amazing twin :') Love you! xx_

_That was the reviews I got for the last chapter. I am so grateful for them, so thanks again! Here is a quick update for you all. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>"Andrea," Glenn spoke quietly to the blonde next to him in the front seat of the RV. Her eyes pierced into him, unintentionally, as it wasn't him she was angry at. "I…I don't think you should have shouted at them."<p>

"Really?" Andrea snapped. "Well how's about you mind your own business, okay Glenn?" she patted his shoulder, tauntingly. Glenn had been shut down, but had expected to have been with saying the statement.

"Andrea," Dale was ashamed at her attitude. "Don't be like that."

"Be like what, Dale?" Andrea asked, angry. Dale only gave a sigh. Ending that conversation.

Carol and Sophia were sat next to each other at the RV table, opposite Daryl.

"Her sister isn't alive?" Sophia asked quietly, grabbing Daryl's attention also.

"No, baby. Brooke said she was." Carol gave a smile down to her daughter.

"Why?" Sophia asked, curiously.

Carol looked to the beds on the far end of the RV, where she saw Brooke laid. Not spoken to anyone since the incident.

"I don't know, baby," Carol sighed. She looked at Daryl, who was frowning to himself. "Daryl, don't be mad at her."

"Who says I'm mad?" Daryl asked, not changing his expression.

"Your expression," Carol replied, Daryl locked eyes with the woman who gave a small smile, which relaxed Daryl's face. "You used Brooke, remember. She was okay with it. She wasn't mad."

"She lied, before I did that, though."

"And that makes it okay?" Carol asked. Daryl only gave a sigh, not speaking in response. Carol gave a sad expression at Daryl, then rose from her seat and walked down the RV, Daryl watching her for a second before looking out the window.

Brooke's tear stained face stared at the side of the wall under the window next to the bed, she was laid on. She heard footsteps approaching and looked over her shoulder, quickly to see who it was. Once she saw it was Carol, she gave a small smile before looking back at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked.

"Not really," Brooke sniffed, using her sleeve to itch her eye. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not Brooke," Carol assured. "But why did you lie?" She asked, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "You didn't need to."

"I know…" Brooke sighed. "It's cos I can't handle the fact…she's gone." She stuttered a couple of times.

"How did it happen?" Carol asked, curiously. A long pause and a hiccup came from Brooke before she answered.

"She got bit." That was enough of an answer itself. Carol nodded her head, understanding what the outcome meant. "She asked me to shoot her…but I couldn't do it."

"You didn't…so, that means," Carol added it up in her head. "Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry." Carol rubbed Brooke's shoulder comfortingly. Knowing that her sister was one of those things.

"So, in a sense, she is sort of alive…" Brooke tried to laugh but ended up becoming another sob.

Daryl, who had heard what she said, appeared next to the beds. Leaning against the wall. Carol smiled up at him, while Brooke didn't move.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carol whispered, heading back to the table. Brooke had to look around to see who Carol was referring to, and immediately felt nervous when she saw Daryl.

"Hi," she said quietly, facing the wall once more. She felt the weight added on the bed behind her.

"That sucks," he began, roughly. "About ya' sister."

"Yeah…" Brooke replied, slowly. "I should have told you."

"It's not the worst thing ya' could have lied about," Daryl shrugged. "Don't worry about it." Brooke remained silent. "So…ya' sufferin' from depression or something?"

Brooke leant up to face him, but was startled slightly by how close he was. She hadn't anticipated him to be sat that close to her. She looked down and gave a sigh, nodding.

"Who ain't?" Daryl chuckled lightly to himself.

"Suppose," Brooke fiddled with her sleeves. "I don't understand why Andrea hates me."

"It's hard to trust anyone in this hellhole." Daryl stretched, his arms above his head.

"Do you trust me?" Brooke asked, seriously. Daryl looked at her face then chew on his lip.

"Yeah." This made Brooke smile, the first genuine smile since the event. She leant up and kissed Daryl's temple before laying back down. "Do ya' hafta keep doin' that?"

"Yes," Brooke smiled up at him. Daryl smirked down at her, using his hand to mess up her hair, but Brooke slapped his hand away gently, giggling as he tried to achieve his goal. After failing a couple of times, Daryl used his hands to grab her sides and squeezed playfully, causing her to squeak, and squirm. As he repeated this action, more squeaks and giggles emerged, Brooke trying to squirm away from his grasp. "Stop it!"

"Make me," he growled playfully.

"I'm trying!" Brooke laughed at her pitiful attempts of stopping him. Daryl halted his actions when her hands managed to grab his, their arms twisting in some weird knot. "What the hell?" Brooke laughed as their arms were tangled.

"Let go!" Daryl spoke in an amused tone at their predicament.

"You let go!" Brooke argued in the same tone. They both heard movement from the other end of the RV, and quickly released each others hands, in hope they didn't attract unwanted, specifically from Andrea.

Daryl's playful side kept interfering, recently. He needed to control himself, but Brooke brought it out in him. Which he hated, and loved. He gave a clear of his throat before looking down at Brooke, who had a nervous look about the other end of the RV.

"She'll come around," Daryl spoke, grabbing her attention. Brooke raised her eyebrows, before giving a sigh and a shy nod. Daryl patted her knee before rising up and walking off back down the RV. Brooke watched him, fighting a strange urge in her head. She shook off this thought quickly when the vehicle came to a halt.

"Oh no," said Dale, as the area ahead, was blocked by more cars.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it was a bit...crap xD lol I wanted to update tonight :') plus I need to get the story rolling a bit more LOL. Thanks for reading! xx<em>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Here is the next chapter. :) Hope you enjoy! Remember, look on my profile page if you want to reach my Twitter. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Nostrils flaring in frustration and anger, Rick, who was now out of his vehicle observing the scene, used his hand to rub his face.<p>

"I don't believe this," Shane growled, approaching the scene from his vehicle.

Cars blocked this road as well. After their long late night travelling, the only other safe road away from the city was just the same as the last.

"I guess that's us done then," Andrea commented at the sight, hopelessly.

"We're not givin' up," said Rick, his face trying to grasp any hope that he could. "We can't."

"There is nothing left," Andrea sighed. "What's the point?" footsteps approached behind them, as Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia walked towards the scene. Rick looked at them then Andrea as she copied his gazes'. She gave a defeated sigh and smiled at the children.

"We're just gonna hafta drive through 'em," Shane stated with a sigh, gaining everyone's attention. "I mean, that was the only other solution before, right?"

"Thought that would attract Walkers?" Andrea mocked his tone from before.

"Well I don't see you comin' up with any bright ideas, Andrea." Shane barked. Andrea was about to speak but was interrupted. "Ya' know, ya' been doin' a lot of complainin' and yet ya' just sit around waitin' for all of us to come with the solution!"

Andrea felt embarrassed, and remained silent. Brooke had heard from the door of the RV, and no matter how guilty she felt about it. In her head she applauded Shane for telling her off.

"Might as well stock up first," said Daryl, opening the trunk of a car. "While we're here."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Lori admitted, looking unsettled about where they were.

"Why not?" asked Daryl, raiding some supplies from the trunk.

"This is a graveyard." Lori stated, which gave everyone second thoughts, even Daryl.

"Just the fuel it is, then." Rick sighed, respecting his wife's decision. Everyone nodded and began their task in collecting fuel, while Shane got into his vehicle, preparing to push some cars out of the way.

"Carl, always in my sight," Lori called to her son.

"Okay," he replied.

"Sophia, you too, okay?" Carol called to her daughter, who was stood beside Carl, she gave a nod and looked around.

Brooke stepped out of the RV, and brushed her hair out of her face before looking for ways to be useful. She saw Rick holding up a rifle gun, while Dale climbed to the top of the vehicle.

Brooke saw Andrea give an annoyed sigh, due to the embarrassing outburst by Shane, and re-enter the RV. She could have been the better person, and went to see her through this upsetting moment, or she could be the smart person and not fall into another argument.

After thinking about it, she decided to be the smart person. Leaving Andrea well enough alone.

Daryl was helping T-Dog open the fuel hatches on the cars, using his arrows, while T-Dog took the fuel from them. Brooke went and assisted Glenn with gathering fuel, instead.

Carol found a nice top in one of the cars and held it up against herself, seeing if it would suit. Stopping when she noticed Lori was watching.

"Ed never let me wear nice things," Carol confessed, quietly. Lori patted her shoulder, giving a friendly smile of approval. Carol returned the smile and put down the top. "Need some clothes."

Dale watched the group scatter around, doing their tasks. When he looked out, he frowned. He lifted his binoculars, which raised suspicion to Rick. He looked through his rifle and saw a Walker appear from behind a vehicle. Limping in the direction of the group, he didn't want to panic anyone, so thought it would be best to shoot it, he was about to do just that, until another one appeared.

Rick's heartbeat raced, and he was sure it stopped a second when he saw a huge heard of Walkers approaching behind the two.

Breathing heavily in panic, Rick put down his rifle, telling Dale to duck down. Dale sighed at having to repeat this hiding once more.

"Lori!" Rick shouted, but keeping his voice quiet. He managed to grab her attention. "Under the car!" he commanded, telling Carl and Sophia to do the same. Lori grabbed Carol as they both hid under a large vehicle, Carol protesting that Sophia was not near her. Rick hid under the car not far from Lori.

Glenn pushed Brooke under a car, as they both huddled close together, laying on their stomach's.

"Wait," Brooke whispered, sounding panicked. "Where's Daryl?"

"I'm sure he's fine, stay quiet," Glenn commanded, covering her mouth with his hand. That didn't calm Brooke, she needed to know if Daryl was safe too.

Shane saw everyone take cover, and hid in his truck. Praying that the Walkers would just pass without trouble.

From under the cars, the Walkers feet were seen passing by, putrid smell following. Heartbeats were racing, hoping and praying they wouldn't be seen.

T-dog; who hadn't been so fortunate as to hide under a car yet, hoped to hide beside one. However, broken glass sliced his skin, causing a fountain of blood to spurt from the wound. He groaned quietly, trying to halt the blood, then rushed away.

Brooke saw feet pass by the car, she and Glenn held their breath's in attempt to not be heard. Tears of fear and panic began to form, as Brooke held her head, laying her forehead on the ground. Glenn saw her becoming distressed and wrapped an arm around her, to try and calm her down.

T-Dog found himself backed against a car, losing too much blood. A Walker located him and began approaching him, hungrily. T-Dog feared for his life, giving one last pray before he was sure it was about to end, until he saw the Walker bucked, as if stabbed, and saw it fall to the floor, Daryl behind it. T-Dog widened his eyes, shocked and thankful.

Faint screams were heard from the RV which alerted everyone, hoping Andrea was alright.

Daryl shushed T-Dog and placed two dead bodies on top of then, separately. Ridding them of their scent which the Walkers tracked them by. It worked, as the Walkers passed.

It seemed that all of them had passed, Brooke lifted her head.

"Are they gone?" Brooke whispered.

"I think so," Glenn replied, then looked at her. "Do you suffer from something?" he asked, then realising how rude that sounded. "I mean, like, panic attacks?"

"Oh," Brooke mouthed. She brushed her hair out of her face before nodding. "Yeah…occasionally. They have become frequent since the whole thing with my sister." Glenn nodded, understanding her confession. They both crept out from under the cars.

Sophia, began to do the same, however, she screamed once a Walker growled down at her, chasing her under the car. Carol panicked from under the car, she and Lori were under. Her mouth was covered by Lori's hands.

Sophia had no choice but to crawl out from under the car, and down the hill that lead to the woods, two Walkers in pursue.

Not fearing for his own life, Rick rushed after them.

"Walkers are after my baby!" Carol cried, rushing to the side of the road where her daughter had run off. Lori held her comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay," Brooke assured Carol. "Rick is going after them, she'll be fine!"

Shane and Daryl ran past them all, chasing after Rick. Brooke was happy that Daryl was okay, but now grew worried if he would be alright out there. Also worried for Sophia.

Andrea had exited the RV, blood staining her face.

"What happened?" Lori asked, shocked.

"Dead freak…got in the RV." Andrea sobbed, still traumatised by it. Brooke saw the fear in her eyes, and grabbed a rag from her back pocket.

"Here," she held it out to Andrea, who looked at it, then Brooke. "You got blood on your face." Brooke spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact. Andrea took it.

"Thanks," she replied. Nothing negative. Nothing aggressive. A genuine thanks. Brooke gave a small nervous smile, watching Andrea wipe her face.

"Mom, are they going to be okay?" Carl asked, concerned about his friend.

"They're gonna be fine, Carl." Lori assured. "Just fine."

An hour or two passed, and Carol was stood, waiting for her little girl to return. Brooke wanted Sophia to come back, no injuries, just back the way she left. It was strange that they hadn't returned yet.

"I'm sure they will be back soon," Andrea assured Carol, who gave a thankful smile to her.

Brooke heard T-Dog groan as Dale bandaged up his arm for him.

Carol began panicking when she saw Rick, Daryl and Shane return. Without her daughter.

"You didn't find her?" Carol sobbed, becoming hysterical.

"She's out there, we're gonna find her." Rick spoke, calmly.

"You left my little girl in the woods!" Carol began raising her voice.

"I'm sorry, they were on us. There was nothing I could do, I took the chance that would get her away, alive." Rick explained, feeling guilty.

Daryl stepped over the railing, sharing the same guilty look. Brooke watched him, glad he was alright. He walked by and smiled, showing that apart from obvious reasons not to be, he was okay.

"My little girl got left in the woods," Carol sobbed, sitting down. Lori and Andrea comforting her. Brooke followed Daryl.

"Her tracks went cold," Daryl muttered, knowing Brooke was following him. "Out there ain't no place for lil girls."

"I'm sure she'll be found." said Brooke, quietly.

"Yeah, she will be." Daryl looked in her eyes, with determination. "Ain't no way we're leavin' without 'er!" Brooke nodded, his determination put a smile on her face. The urge to hug him grew too strong, as she wrapped her arms around him. Not expecting it, Daryl didn't hug back right away, but patted her back. "What was that for?"

"I'm glad you're alright." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one to be worryin' about, right now," he looked over at Carol, and her distraught face. Brooke looked too, then looked down before facing Daryl. He looked at her then patted her shoulder before walking off into the RV. He was saddened by the fact Sophia had been lost.

Brooke watched the scene. T-Dog hurt. Andrea on edge. Carol hysterical. Rick feeling guilty. And everyone else just as lost about things as she was.

Things were not going so well.

* * *

><p><em>A nice long chapter. :') Ball is starting to roll now! lol. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! xx<em>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Quick update for you all, thank youu for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Alrigh'," Rick began. "We all need to pitch in and search the woods to find Sophia. If she had done what I told her to, she shouldn't be too far."<p>

None of this was helping Carol, she was still distressed, desperately wanting her daughter to be back and safe. Daryl sensed this, which built up his determination in finding her.

"I'll stay with T-Dog," Dale stated. T-Dog looking weak from his injury. Rick gave a nod, and began walking off with the others. All entering the woods.

It was an eerie silence, all that was heard, were the leaves crackling beneath their feet as they trekked. All had weapons at the ready, except for Carol and Carl.

Brooke held a gun in her hand, tightly. Shane was behind her minding the rear but if he wasn't there, Brooke would be at the back of the group.

Daryl was at the front, with Rick. Lori, Carl, Andrea, Carol and Glenn behind them. Brooke kept her eyes peeled for any signs of Sophia, trying to remember what she was wearing. All that could be seen was endless amount of trees.

"Where could she be?" Carol asked herself, catching everyone's attention. Lori put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're gonna find her," she assured. Carol fought back the urge to cry some more, and nodded to Lori.

"It's strange that we haven't seen her yet, I mean, how far could she have gone?" Andrea complained. Carol gave the smallest sob at that hopeless sounding statement.

"She's bound to be around," Daryl stated. "SOPHIA!"

The rest of the group was startled by Daryl's call, causing Rick to grab his collar, Daryl protested and frowned.

"We're not alone in these woods." Rick reminded, sternly. "We can not be shoutin', makin' noise, or attractin' any Walkers attention."

"Then how the hell we supposed to find her?" Daryl argued, which Rick had to shush him once more.

"Calmly." Rick answered. Leaving it at that, and continued walking. Daryl gave a sigh and joined him.

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Brooke's head quickly turned to her left. Scanning the whole scene, which only consisted of trees.

"What's up?" Shane asked, walking beside her, observing the same scene.

"Thought I saw something." Brooke replied, not looking at him, but could feel how close he was.

"Walker something?" Shane asked, wanting an confirmed answer.

"I don't think so," Brooke frowned to herself. "Never heard of a Walker playing ninja," she joked, whilst Shane looked at her, his eyebrows raised in an questioning glance. Brooke shrugged at her tiny joke. She found it amusing, but seeing the look on her face caused Shane to give a small laugh too.

"Probably a bird or something," He smiled. "C'mon, we're fallin' behind." He pressed on, waiting for Brooke to follow. Her eyes kept looking back to that spot as they walked.

The tiny breeze that brushed passed the group, sent shivers down their spines. Some weren't sure if it was due to the cold, or that fact it was so quiet. A fear of something jumping out and attacking.

"Why don't we split up?" Andrea suggested. "We can cover more ground that way."

She had a point, but the look of worry in Lori's face put Rick on a spot if he should go with that suggestion or not. He then processed who would go with who.

"Alrigh'," Rick gave in, thinking of any easier way in finding Sophia. "We need to decide who is going with who."

"Well, Carl and I are going with you," Lori stated, straight away. Shane gave a frown at that decision.

"I don't have a gun," Carol informed, curious as to know who she would go with.

"You come with me," Daryl stated. Brooke watched Carol walk beside Daryl, then looked at the remaining options; Glenn, Shane, Andrea and herself.

"I'll go with Daryl too," Andrea stated, walking beside him and Carol, giving Carol a sympathetic look as she approached. Daryl only nodded and looked at the remains.

"Guess it's us three," Shane stated, nodding at Glenn and Brooke. He seemed disappointed with his options, but all that mattered was finding Sophia.

"We'll look around, and meet up at the RV before dark." Rick explained, which everyone nodded to. They all separated.

Brooke wondered why Daryl hadn't suggested that they went together, and it would have been a lie to say she wasn't bothered by it. He didn't even protest about Andrea going, after what she did to her. This ran through her mind, until she was aware that she wasn't paying attention to her task. Which was very selfish.

She snapped out of thoughts to see Shane and Glenn searching the area. Making sure they were safe and if Sophia was around.

"Why didn't she go back to the RV?" Brooke asked, careful of a log they had to step over.

"She's a lil girl, big place, got chased by Walkers, had a close call, had directions giving to her in less than five seconds" Shane listed as they walked. "Doubt anything Rick told her, stuck."

That was very true. A little girl in a vast woodland. Not the best combination, adding the fact that the world had practically ended, and was infested by the dead, didn't help either.

Church bells were heard, halting everyone in their steps.

"What's that?" Glenn asked, trying to see which way it came from.

"Bells, at a church." Shane answered, a small piece of hope in his voice. "If we can hear them, so can Sophia!"

"Or maybe she is the one ringing them?" Glenn added in the same hopeful tone.

"Let's go!" Brooke said, picking up the pace in the direction of the bells.

Rushing through the woods, they finally reached an opening, which was a church surrounded by a graveyard and a huge field.

Almost out of breath they examined the church, as they did, footsteps approached behind them, alerting them quickly, as they held up their guns, only to see Rick and his family. They had heard the bells too.

Rick had the same hopeful expression, Shane had moments ago, but Shane's left when he saw something missing from the church.

"There are no bells," he pointed out. Which Rick wouldn't't have, he took a full on charge to the church. "Rick!" Shane called out after him, resulting in him following at the same speed, which eventually everyone did. Even Daryl's group who arrived seconds after they did.

Once reaching the church, the bells halted. Rick and Daryl stood by the door cautiously. Waiting a few seconds to prepare themselves before opening the door, harshly.

Expecting to see Sophia, they instead saw an ordinary alter. A statue of Jesus Christ at the front, and many rows of seats along the room. However, some seats were occupied. By Walkers.

Lori quickly pulled Carl back out of the Church, while Rick, Shane and Daryl ran in. Disposing of the Walkers. The sound of blood squelching and the awful crying sounds they made once being killed, was enough to cause you to feel nauseous and even want to be sick.

Brooke stepped away from the church for a moment, trying to recover from the sick feeling she was experiencing. She then became heavily startled when the sound of bells were heard again, she looked to where the sound was coming from, and saw a small speaker coming from the side of the church.

The others; who had heard the sound also, quickly shut off the noise.

"It's on a timer," Daryl sighed, catching his breath. The look of disappointment descended on everyone's faces, especially Carol, who decided she wanted to wait inside the church.

Daryl sighed an walked away from the church, while some went back inside. Brooke stood in the same spot. Not knowing where to go.

* * *

><p><em>I have to leave it there, cos I'm going out soon. Hope you liked this chapter. Wasn't my best, I know. But I promise a better chapter tomorrow. Please look on my profile for my Twitter. Thanks for reading! xx<em>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Thank youu reviewers! Sorry about lack of updates. Here is the next chapter for you! Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Carol had spent some time in the Church praying. Hoping that her daughter would be found safe. Lori and some of the group joined her, to share their hope.<p>

Brooke was stood outside, pacing up and down, also contemplating where the young girl could be. Using this time to really think about the situation, it made her want to find Sophia even more. She was a child, a small child lost in the woods. That enough, would be a scary predicament. However, this is much worse because of Walkers.

She didn't want to wait, she looked at the Church to see if anyone was ready to go, but were still in there, waiting for Carol to finish praying.

She then thought a mental battle in her head, should she go? Or should she stay? Would it matter? She wasn't exactly the most important person in the group. After a few more moments of these questions, she finally came up with an answer.

She began heading back towards the woods. She had her gun and was prepared. Not looking back, until she got close enough to the woods, when she heard her name called.

"Brooke!" a familiar rough voice called out, causing Brooke to mentally kick herself for not being quick enough. She turned to see Daryl catching up. "Where do ya' think ya' goin'?" Brooke sighed, looking down before her eyes met his gaze.

"I'm going to look for Sophia," Brooke stated, not thinking anything of it. Just a matter of duty.

"Alone?" Daryl mocked. "Ya' must be nuts."

"Why am I nuts?" Brooke sighed. "She's lost, and she can't be far away."

"It's you." Daryl stated. "Ya' can't defend ya'self, alone." That hurt Brooke. She gave a small nod to prove she heard what he said but turned and kept walking towards the woods, anyway. She heard something click behind her, similar to the sound Daryl's cross bow makes when he sets it up.

"You going to shoot me?" Brooke asked, not stopping. It wasn't until she heard footsteps catch up with her that she saw Daryl beside her. He gave a small smile to confirm his intentions. He was going with her.

Andrea, who exited the Church, saw the two enter the woods together, and sighed. Shane also came out not long after. Which Andrea took opportunity to converse.

"Those two are off again," Andrea sighed.

"They gonna look for Sophia?" Shane asked, squinting his eyes to see them in the distance.

"Doubt it," said Andrea. "He's probably gonna get laid." Her tone was dark, as she looked back into the Church to see the others heading out. Shane gave a small chuckle of disbelief at her harsh tone.

The woods were silent. All that was heard was their footsteps. Both of their heads scanned the area looking for any signs of Sophia. Brooke happened to catch Daryl in her scanning. A focused look on his face. As much as he seemed to be the tough guy who didn't care about anyone but himself, he was definitely putting all his efforts in this search.

She thought maybe that because he couldn't look for Merle, he was using those efforts to find Sophia. Which was sweet.

Suddenly, she saw something at the corner of her eye. Similar to before, but again, when she turned around, she couldn't see anything. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, aiming his cross bow in the direction she looked. Once she knew she couldn't see anything, she shook her head.

"Thought I saw something," Brooke squinted at the scene once more before looking at Daryl.

"A Walker?"

"Don't think so," said Brooke, sounding unsure.

"Better find out," Daryl stated, heading in that direction. This worried Brooke, as she gave one more scan around of that area, before catching up with him.

* * *

><p>"Which way did they go?" Rick asked Andrea, sounding slightly annoyed.<p>

"That way," Andrea pointed to a section of the woods. "Just wandered off, without saying."

"Rick," Lori spoke quietly, a calm tone. "They're looking for Sophia, which is good. The more we look the more chance we have."

"They should have told someone, they can't be wanderin' around alone," Rick paced up and down, looking at the woods.

"They're old enough to take care of themselves," Lori defended. "They'll be fine."

Rick gave a sigh, another thing to worry about. Carol looked out too, worried, but happy that they were helping.

* * *

><p>After heading in the same direction for about ten minutes, Daryl still had his cross bow at the ready in case needed, while Brooke walked a few steps behind him.<p>

"It's so hot," Brooke used her hand as a fan, as small beads of sweat starting dripping down her forehead. She used her hoodie sleeve to wipe them away.

"Take ya' hoodie off." Daryl said, not even looking at her. Brooke was slightly thrown off guard, she didn't know why, she had a top on underneath. Her mind was being inappropriate, so she shook her head, ridding the thought. So she took off her hoodie, revealing some of her stomach, which Daryl saw from the corner of his eye, but kept silent.

The air coming in contact with her skin, cooled her down. She gave a sigh of relief before using the sleeves to tie the hoodie around her waist.

"I really hope she's alright," Brooke commented, looking around.

"Yeah," Daryl muttered. "If ya' believe in all that pointless hopin' and prayin'."

"You don't?" Brooke asked.

"No," he looked at her sternly. "Waste of time. Spend all ya' time doin' that, and nothing gets done. Just suck it up, and keep lookin'."

It was a harsh attitude, but even Brooke had to admit he had a point.

"Suppose," Brooke spoke, quietly. Brooke then halted, seeing something in the distance. A figure of some sort. Was it Sophia? There was only way to find out. "SOPHIA!" Brooke called out, which startled Daryl, as his eyes darted to where she was looking, squinting at the figure. "SOPHIA!"

"Shuddup!" Daryl covered her mouth. "Ya'll bring Walkers down on us." Brooke pushed his hand away.

"It might be Sophia…" both froze when they saw the figure rushing towards them. A small girl. Who was running from a Walker, her sobs grew louder and clearer as she approached. It was Sophia.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! xx<em>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Sorry about lack of updates. Been ill. Here is the next chapter (Which I hate lol) Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Both Daryl and Brooke were shocked to see the young girl, crying as she ran towards them both. Her clothes even more dirty and with a few blood stains on them, which concerned them. Had she been bitten?<p>

"Help me!" they heard Sophia cry out, letting out panic cries as she ran towards them. "Please help me! Don't let them get me!" she sobbed, hysterically.

"I'll grab her," Brooke stated, rushing towards Sophia. Calling back to Daryl as she ran; "You shoot!"

Daryl didn't even have time to argue, he had to do what she had instructed, or things could turn out disastrous.

Brooke ran as fast as her legs could, desperately trying to reach the small girl. As Sophia did the same, but to Brooke, her cries grew louder when she heard the Walkers moans and limp footsteps gaining on her. The panic caused her, however, to trip onto the ground.

Worry raced through both, Brooke and Daryl, if Brooke didn't hurry, Sophia would be finished. She could not let that happen.

Brooke ran. She ran the fastest she had ever ran, until she finally reached Sophia. Who had given up hope by that point, and was waiting for her fate. However, the hope returned once Brooke reached her.

"DARYL!" Brooke bellowed back to him, signalling him that it was time to shoot. Gasping as the Walkers were a mere two steps away from both of them. It's rotting teeth showing and they were about bite their flesh.

Sophia sobbed into Brooke's shoulder, shielding her eyes from the sight of the Walking corpse before them. Brooke closed her eyes, too. Both bracing themselves.

A blood squelching sound was heard, as both felt a liquid substance smash against them. Both looked to see themselves covered in the Walker's blood, which was now collapsed on it's back, in front of them. Breathing heavily, both girls looked at each other, a smile of relief appearing on their faces.

"Thank you," Sophia wrapped her arms around Brooke. Showing her gratitude. Brooke rubbed the small girls back, soothingly.

However, something crossed Brooke's mind. There were two Walkers chasing Sophia. Where did the other one go? She turned around to see Daryl rushing over to both of them.

"Ya' both okay?" He asked, checking them for any signs on injury.

"I will let you know when my heartbeat returns to normal," Brooke sighed with a laugh, while Daryl gave an amused smile, but then looking to Sophia.

"What about you?" Daryl asked. "Ya' bit?"

"No," Sophia replied, but what worried them both, is that she looked nervous about that reply. They couldn't believe her after that, and had to check themselves.

"We're gonna hafta check ya'," Daryl informed, kneeling down to her level.

"But I said I'm not bit," Sophia defended, still sobbing slightly.

"Sophia," Brooke kneeled down too. "We need to make sure, it's not that we don't believe you-"

"I want Mom," Sophia sobbed, which crushed both of them. Daryl would never admit that, of course.

"We should take her back," Brooke sighed to Daryl. He looked at the fear and sorrow in the young girl's face. A face that wanted their Mother. He couldn't say no to that.

"Alrigh'" Daryl sighed, giving in. "But, when we take ya' back to ya' Mom, we need to check ya', okay?" Sophia nodded quickly. Happy about the two leading her back, and relieved that the Walkers didn't get her.

* * *

><p>The day was coming to an end, which concerned the group. They had to abandon the search for then and return to the RV. Carol lost all hope for that day, it crushed her inside and no matter how much she wanted to keep searching, she had to let everyone go back to safety for the night.<p>

"We're sorry, Carol." Andrea placed a hand on her shoulder. Carol had to force a smile, it was a very poor attempt but the others understood.

"We can look again, tomorrow," Glenn tried to keep hope, and smiled at Carol. For some reason, it didn't ease her worry.

"My baby girl," she covered her mouth using her hand. "Alone in the woods, at night." Carol let tears fall again, shaking her head at the situation as she walked ahead of the others.

Of course they all sympathised with her. It was her daughter, the only thing she had left in the World. The last thing that could put a smile on her face during these horrible times. How could anyone expect her to be alright with her daughter being alone in the woods at night. A very slim chance for anyone, let alone a young girl.

"Maybe Daryl and Brooke found her?" Glenn then suggested. Which reminded them all that they both were still out there. Their day was filled with endless worry. One thing after another. None the less, they needed to get back to the RV before the sun had completely set. Lucky for them, they only had to return up the hill back onto the highway. The hill, that separated Carol's daughter from her. A hill that Carol would never like, and dread looking at, or even going near. She closed her eyes, as Rick assisted her up it.

Once they all had managed to get up the hill, they saw Dale on top of the RV, whilst T-Dog was sat beside it.

"You didn't find her?" Dale asked, sounding disappointed, and slightly shocked.

"Not today," Rick sighed, watching Carol enter the RV. "Maybe tomorrow."

"And," Dale started, observing the group before looking back down at Rick. "Daryl and Brooke?"

"They went off on their own to search…I take it they haven't come back yet?" Rick dared to ask, even if he knew the answer.

"Haven't seen them since they left with you," Dale unfortunately admitted. "They'll be okay." He commented, as Rick turned to look at the woods. "It's Daryl, for Gods sake. Let's face it, he can take on any Walker that comes near him."

"I wouldn't put all ya' money on that," Shane commented, noticing the sad look on Carl's face. He missed his friend. He didn't want to lose her.

"You okay, Carl?" Lori stroked the hair on his head. The boy gave a smile and a nod up at his Mother. It was clear how worried he was, and Lori knew that. She lead him back to the RV, so he could warm up.

Shane saw Rick lean against the back of the RV, as everyone went inside. He decided to join his troubled friend.

"Ya' alright?" Shane asked, already knowing the answer.

"What do we do?" Rick asked, almost whispering it. "How do we find her? I had her in my arms and I told her. I told her that I would get her back safely."

"Look, man," Shane had to calm Rick down, grabbing his shoulders. "You went after her. Ya' ran after her, and ya' saved her from those Walkers. Ya' can't be mad at ya'self for that!"

"But I should have made sure she stayed there!" Rick argued.

"Ya' told her what to do! She is a lil girl, ya' knew from the start it would be difficult to explain to her…"

"They're back!" Dale alerted. Stopping the two men's loud discussion. They both gave a sigh of relief that they both came back alright. "They found her!"

This widened their eyes, as they quickly ran up to the side of the road. Seeing both Daryl and Brooke were walking up the hill, with a worn out Sophia in Brooke's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah. Hated this chapter lol. But hope you liked it. Next chapter will be soon. Thanks for reading! xx<em>


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Here is the next chapter! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Rick and Shane rushed to the three who were climbing up the hill. Both grabbing Sophia from Brooke's arms, and helping her up the hill.<p>

"Sophia's been found!" Dale alerted the others in the RV, which caused frantic movement from the inside. Carol being the first woman to open the RV door, tears flooding her eyes, falling at the sight of her daughter back safe and sound. Almost tripping down the RV step in excitement, Carol rushed towards the men who had her daughter.

"Sophia!" she cried, her voice reaching Sophia's ears, as she returned the sobs as she saw her Mom, rushing towards her.

"Mommy!" she called, as they finally reunited, Carol grabbing her little girl tightly, not wanting to let go. The scene brought tears to the women's eyes, the men feeling extremely happy that Sophia was safe. Andrea was the one to notice Daryl and Brooke approaching.

"You both alright?" She asked, the tone didn't sound concerned. This brought everyone's attention around to them.

"We're fine," Brooke answered for them both. The fact she was covered blood concerned them.

"What happened?" Shane asked, sternly, not liking what he saw. Brooke looked at Daryl to see if he had any signs on his face of what was needed to be said.

"Walkers," Daryl answered. "They were after the little girl. Brooke chased down Sophia, and I shot the bastard."

"And ya' got them both?" Rick asked, eyeing their expressions.

They had only got one of the Walkers. They both exchanged a glance, waiting for the other one to answer so they didn't have to.

"No," Brooke sighed, which slapped annoyed expressions across everyone's face. "The other one disappeared."

"Well, that was helpful." Andrea barked. "Real handy. Now we got a Walker wandering around here."

"That only just occurred to you?" Brooke replied, a little annoyed about her attitude. "There are thousands, not just the one."

"For all we know, you led a Walker straight to us."

"Well, at least we did something, Andrea." Brooke stated. Which silenced Andrea. Brooke raising her eyebrows at her before walking by, heading back to the RV.

"We need to check if she got bit," Daryl alerted, trying to defuse the tension of the two girls. "She says she ain't but," Daryl gave a shrug. "Gotta make sure."

"Ya' right," Rick nodded. "Ya' right," he gave a pat on Daryl's shoulder, for a job well done. Daryl gave a small nod of approval and was now being confronted by Carol.

"Thank you so much for finding my baby, Daryl." She spoke, tears staining her face. "I can't thank you enough."

Daryl was unsure of what to do, so he just gave a small smile to her, nodding in her direction. He gave Sophia a small pat on her head as he walked past, joining Brooke in the RV. The others welcomed back one of their youngest members, preparing to check her.

Daryl looked in the RV, searching for Brooke's face, finding it when he looked down to the bed area.

"Ya' alrigh'?" He asked, removing his cross bow off his shoulders, approaching from the middle of the RV.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. "We brought her back, she's safe."

"If she ain't bit," Daryl took a seat on the bed opposite. "Then she is."

"Have you got to put a downer on everything?" Brooke rolled her eyes, with a smile. Daryl gave a tiny amused smile back.

"Yeah."

"Kill joy," Brooke muttered, looking at her blood stained top, reminding herself she still had blood on her face.

"Ya' sure have a lot of …" he paused as he watched her get up, wondering where was heading, she walked to the sink, looking back at him, to show she was still listening. "Confidence now," he finished.

"I know," Brooke smiled, using a rag to wipe her face after she ran it under the faucet.

"What changed?"

Brooke looked to see Daryl staring at her. The darkness of the RV hiding his face, but she could feel his eyes on her. Brooke gave a shrug.

"I don't know…I guess I saw a chance to save someone…and took it, this time." Brooke looked down and spoke, she turned to see that Daryl was now focusing on his cross bow. Once the blood was washed from her face, she rejoined Daryl at the bed area.

"Was crazy what ya' did," Daryl watched her sit down. "Chasin' down the girl when Walkers were that close."

"I didn't want to see her get hurt…" Brooke shrugged. "She's just a child."

"Ya' not much older, are ya'?" Daryl smirked. Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm older than her by far," Brooke laughed.

"She's about 12?" Daryl shrugged. "What are you?"

"20." Brooke stated. "Much older."

"If you say so," Daryl fiddled with his cross bow. He found himself looking up at every move she made. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Brooke asked, innocently.

"Make a charge like that." His voice was stern, and protective. "Make sure ya' know what ya' doin' before ya' make stupid decisions like that."

His little speech was serious. He cared about her well being? She really did make a friend here, and was happy. Even though she knew his speech was serious, Brooke broke into a small giggle, which Daryl raised his eyebrow at.

"Sorry," she covered her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked, his tone slightly annoyed. He waited for her small laughs to die down before she uncovered her mouth.

"Daryl Dixon cares about me," Brooke giggled. Daryl found himself scrunching up his face at her, leaning back on the bed, against the wall. Strangely, his face began feeling hot. Was he blushing? Thankfully it was dark, so she couldn't see. However, he could still hear her giggling, which made it worse.

"Shuddup." He muttered.

"You didn't deny it," Brooke stated, happily. "It must be true."

"So what if I do?" Daryl barked, not meaning to sound too aggressive.

"Nothing," Brooke smiled, looking down, contemplating if she should say what she thinks. "I care about you too." Her eyes avoided his gaze. Slightly embarrassed, herself. "I mean, we're friends aren't we?"

Daryl looked up at the word 'friends'. They were friends indeed, however, something was strange about this friendship, Daryl felt closer to Brooke then any previous friends he'd ever had. He scratched the back of his neck, nodding at her statement.

"Yeah," he answered. "We're friends."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter! :) Next one is soon! Thanks for reading! xx<em>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_A nice big chapter for you all. :) I finally had a day to spare writing a chapter. So I hope you enjoy, I worked very hard on it. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Rick left the RV, heading back to his own vehicle where his family were sat, his pace was urgent, giving the situation they were in.<p>

"She alright?" Lori asked, watching her husband enter the drivers seat of the car.

"She's fine," he nodded, a happy look in his eyes. "A few scratches, but she's fine."

"Thank, God." Lori gave a sigh of relief. "That would have been…horrible, if we had lost her."

Rick looked back at his son, who had fallen asleep in the back seat, before giving his answer to Lori.

"That's why we need to get out of here," he spoke quietly.

"I know," Lori spoke in the same tone, running a hand through her hair. Her head turned to face him, and she shrugged. "Everywhere we go, it's a dead end. It makes me wonder if we even have a chance-"

"Don't say that," Rick stopped her, sternly. "Don't start questioning things. When we do that, and start losing hope…" Rick looked like he wanted to cry in some strange way, but it was more anger than sadness in his tone. "Then that's it."

"Rick," Lori put a comforting hand on his shoulder, an attempt to calm him. "I'm not saying, to give up."

"But you were thinking it," Rick looked into his wife's eyes. The fear and uncertainty that filled them.

"All I want," Lori whispered. "Is for us to be safe. For Carl to be safe, and to be in a place where he doesn't have to worry."

Hearing his wife become upset over the matter, Rick put an arm around her and held her close to him, giving a kiss on the top of her head.

"Me too." Rick admitted. Of course that is what they wanted. What they all wanted for themselves. Getting there, was the hard part. For that moment, however, they needed to wait until they were sure it was safe to go.

Allowing Sophia and Carol to use the beds for that evening, Daryl and Brooke took a seat at their usual place, the RV table.

Daryl had his forehead rested on his arms which were crossed in front of him on the table, while Brooke stared out of the window. Observing the abandoned cars out of the window, picturing scenes that might have happened before the scene became like this. How scared the people must have been, the screaming and the crying. It was tear jerking.

Stirring was heard from the front of the RV, as Brooke turned to see Glenn switching to a more comfortable position in his seat, as he too, had fallen asleep. Dale was on the roof still, with Andrea, keeping watch for the time being.

Brooke resumed looking out the window, until Daryl stirring, grabbed her attention. He looked so cute sleeping like that, and Brooke wasn't afraid to admit it. She rested the side of her head on hand, which was supported up by her elbow being on the table, and watched him.

She would have thought he would have been a snorer. Nope, he slept making barely a sound, she heard him breathe heavily every now and again, but that was normal.

"What are you doing?" Carol's voice asked, startling her. She didn't even notice Carol approaching from the bed area. Caught off guard, Brooke tried to act as innocent as possible.

"Thinking," she thought fast,

"Really?" Carol asked, sleepily. "What's on your mind?"

Now Brooke needed to answer that one. She shrugged, thinking.

"You know, before all of this." Brooke spoke quietly, respecting those who were sleeping. Carol nodded, her head looking very heavy. "Why are you awake?"

"Getting a drink," Carol was reminded. "Lost a lot of tears today." Carol gave a small smile, looking back to her sleeping daughter. "I didn't thank you for finding my daughter." Brooke smiled. "Daryl told me what you did. That was so dangerous, but you did it anyway."

"Yeah…" Brooke replied, it was barely audible, but Carol heard.

"Why?" Carol asked, which Brooke raised her eyebrows at. "I mean, I am incredibly thankful you did, but…why did you do it?"

Brooke looked down, taking some time to think before looking back at Carol to answer.

"Sophia is…innocent," said Brooke, which Carol wasn't following what she meant. "She is a child, she's growing. She needs to live her life to fullest, even if our days are numbered. She deserves to spend them all with her Mom."

There was a short pause, which caused Brooke to feel slightly awkward. Had she said the wrong thing? She looked down, in attempt to feel less awkward, and heard footsteps approach her, feeling arms embrace around her. Slightly shocked by this, Brooke had to take a moment to process what was going on, before returning the hug Carol had given her.

"God bless you." She whispered, thankfully. Giving her a smile before returning to her daughter at the beds. Brooke watched her, the feeling of the hug not leaving. She hadn't felt contact like that since…her own Mom. It was comforting, so comforting that Brooke had to fight tears that came with the memory of her Mom. She managed to do a good job, and found herself observing Daryl once more.

Muffled voices were heard from the roof, clearly Andrea and Dale were having a discussion, Brooke thought about Andrea. It bothered her that Andrea had a problem with her.

"Ya' better shut the hell up…" Daryl's voice startled Brooke out of thought. She observed him to see what the cause of his sudden outburst was aimed at. However, Daryl still had his head on the table. "I mean it, I'll stomp ya' ass."

Brooke had to stifle a laugh. Daryl was sleep talking. That was hilarious, so he wasn't a snorer, he was a sleep talker instead. She sat herself in a comfortable position, ready to listen to the funny things he would come out with.

"I don't get why you don't trust her, Andrea." Dale sighed, standing whilst holding his rifle. Andrea sat down not far behind him, holding a small gun of her own.

"Why should I?" Andrea replied. "I don't know her."

"Well you didn't know us, either." Dale looked down at the blonde. "You accepted us, why can't you do the same for Brooke?"

"There is something about her, I don't like." Andrea admitted, her eyes scanning the woods near them. "I don't think she is all she makes out she is."

"From my time with her, I'd say she is a young woman, trying to help others. She let us into her Uncle's home to stay. Why would she do that, if she wasn't a good person?"

"That place," Andrea barked. "Was filled with Walkers!"

"She didn't know that, Andrea." Dale was not appreciating the tone, but keeping his voice down so Brooke couldn't hear. Andrea gave a small scoff under her breath.

"So what do you want me to do?" She shrugged.

"Give her a chance," said Dale. "Be civil to one another. The world has gone to shit, we shouldn't be attacking each other, too."

Andrea gave a sigh and thought about it. Moments later she nodded up at Dale, who smiled and nodded back.

Brooke didn't know how she was containing her laughter, because Daryl sleep talking was the funniest thing she had ever heard. She let out a snort every now and again, thankful it didn't give her away, and wake him up.

"What…Brooke?" Daryl asked, which silenced Brooke, curious as to why he was dreaming about her. She leaned in closer to listen. "Yeah…she's alrigh'…a nice girl." Brooke smiled at his comment. "Has a fat ass though." Brooke's mouth gaped open in horror. A fat ass? How dare he. Brooke used her hoodie as a weapon and threw it at him.

"Oi you!" She barked, throwing it. "I have not got a fat ass, you cheeky git!"

Daryl's laughter gave him away, he wasn't sleeping after all. He lifted his head, removing her hoodie that draped over it.

"That's what ya' get for watchin' me sleep." He smirked. "Pervert." Brooke felt her face heat up. She squinted her eyes at him, before turning in her seat, in attempt to not face him. "Smarter than ya' think, right?"

"Annoying, is more like it." Brooke smirked, not facing him. Daryl gave a small laugh and stretched.

"We still here?" He asked, looking out the window, disappointed to see the same area.

"Yep." Brooke replied, fiddling with a bit of loose string that hung from the jeans. "Rick wants to leave in the morning."

Daryl gave a small groan of frustration, using his palms to rub his eyes.

"Why can't we just go, and be done with this?" He fidgeted in his seat. Brooke felt the same, but didn't want to complain about it.

"We got to wait, Daryl." She brushed her hair back with her hand. "Only a few hours left to go anyway."

Slightly confused on how she knew that, seeing as none of them knew the time anymore. They judged the day by daylight.

"Why ya' awake?" He asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Bullshit," he said, Brooke didn't expect that answer but shook it off. "Ya' need to sleep."

"Too much going on for me to sleep, don't get so worked up about it." Brooke frowned slightly. Daryl didn't like that answer, and gave a small glare, before chewing on his bottom lip. Brooke grew nervous under his look, then forced a smile, which came off as nervous.

"Suit ya'self." Daryl shrugged. "Do what ya' want."

"I plan to," she smiled, regretting it slightly in case he grew mad, but relaxed when she saw the faintest smile on his face. "We'll find somewhere, don't worry."

"Pfft, I ain't worried." He frowned, looking down at the table. Brooke knew he was lying but if she went on, they could wake up the others. She didn't want that. Daryl saw her shaking. "Ya' cold?"

"Little bit," she nodded, reaching for her hoodie, putting it back on. However, she still shivered at the cold.

"I ain't cold…" Daryl stated. A secret hint, but did Brooke get it?

"Don't have to rub it in," Brooke smiled, playfully. She didn't get it, which Daryl sighed at. He rubbed an annoyed hand down his face.

"Just sayin'," he shrugged. "Come and look," he couldn't have made it more obvious. He mentally kicked himself for making it that obvious.

"I believe you," said Brooke. Daryl couldn't believe it. She still didn't get it. He could have a big sign saying come here and hug and she _still_ wouldn't get it. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to give up. It was winding him up too much. Brooke then gave a small snort, which grabbed his attention.

"What, you're the only one who is allowed to have a laugh?" Brooke asked, which made Daryl confused. It became clear once she walked around the table and sat next to him. He wanted to do this, yet, he still was unsure about it, he didn't want to be seen as going soft. She grabbed his arm, and wrapped it around her, giving a playful smile. "You're right," she sighed, dreamily. "You are warm."

Daryl felt his heart race. As he rubbed his eye awkwardly, giving a small smile down to her. He used his other hand to hook under her legs, which caught her off guard slightly, as she curiously watched what he was doing.

He lifted her up, bringing his legs up onto the seat where she had sat, and let her sit along his lap.

"That's better…" he muttered, avoiding eye contact. Brooke could see he was new at this emotion. So smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered, getting comfortable on his lap. It was nice to see Daryl show his softer side, a bit strange, but nice. His warmth and protecting arms that draped around her, helped her feel tired. She could feel his breath on her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. She didn't mind, she leant back and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night," he spoke quietly, still stunned by what he was doing, and the kiss he just received. In the end, he decided he didn't care. It was what he wanted to do, and he didn't care what anyone had to say about it. Life was looking shorter and shorter everyday. He might as well do whatever he wanted to now, before he missed his chance.

Oddly enough, he enjoyed having her in his arms, her light, small body sat on his lap. It was comforting, something that was alien to him. He was going to spend rest of the night enjoying it.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know what you're probably thinking. AT LAST Daryl and Brooke get closer! lol. Even if you're not, you should be thinking it. (Shifty eyes) LOL anyways, hope you liked this chapter. :) please leave a review and thanks for reading! Be sure to check my profile page to find my twitter. Get in touch, and let me know what you think of Despite the Dead there. xxx<em>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Here is the latest chapter! Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>The Sun had barely risen, but Glenn was first to awake, giving a groan as he stretched, rubbing his sore back. The front seats were not comfortable to sleep in and it was starting to take it's toll. He pushed himself off of the chair, stray parts of his clothing clinging to the seat still.<p>

He adjusted his hat, and began making his way to the centre of the RV, hoping to get a drink. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eye, before his eyes landed on the two at the RV table.

At first, he thought he saw it wrong, and had to close his eyes tightly before quickly opening to confirm what he saw. Daryl and Brooke laying along the seats together, asleep.

Had he missed something?

Feeling slightly awkward about staring at the two while they slept, he continued with his original task, not being able to help looking over a few times.

"Morning," Carol's friendly voice came from behind him, startling him so much that he nearly dropped the bottle he had picked up. "Did I scare you?" Carol asked, gently with an amused smile. Her mood was much better that Sophia was now back and safe.

"Yeah," Glenn gave a nervous laugh, making sure they kept their voices down so that Brooke or Daryl didn't wake up. Carol followed Glenn's eyes and saw the two, and gave a smile.

"How sweet," she whispered.

"Sweet?" Glenn asked, not expecting that word to describe the scene.

"It's nice that Daryl has someone to talk to now," she smiled. "To keep his mind off his brother." That last part of that sentence reminded them of what happened to Merle, it wasn't even their fault, but it must be difficult for him to live with.

"Maybe we should wake them?" Glenn broke their moment of silence. "They might get embarrassed if everyone walks in."

That idea wasn't so bad, Carol was thankful for them finding Sophia, so she didn't want to repay them by embarrassing them.

"You're right," she approached them both. She grabbed their ankles and shook them gently. "Guys, wake up."

The shaking caused Brooke to open her eyes, while Daryl groaned, refusing to open his, subconsciously wrapping his arm around Brooke tighter, which even shocked her slightly.

"Morning," Brooke stretched. Morning? It just suddenly occurred to her what position she was in, with witnesses in the room. Her face immediately heated up as she used her hands to push herself off Daryl. She gave a sheepish smile at Glenn and Carol, brushing some loose hair out of her face. "I was cold," she shrugged.

Everyone apart from Daryl had awoken and were stood outside of their vehicles. Discussing where they would be going next.

"Our best chance is to keep going forward," Rick pointed out, facing the direction they were already heading.

"That's fine," said Dale. "But can we at least have one more search around for some sort of medication for T-Dog's arm? He's got a nasty infection."

All looked at T-Dog and saw how worn out he looked. The cut on his arm was taking a harsh effect on him, and something needed to be done.

"Alrigh', but we've got one hour." Rick stated, making sure everyone heard him. Everyone began their search, Carol making sure the kids were inside the RV, along with Andrea, during this search. Not wanting a repeat of last time.

Brooke barely wanted to go into the cars, because of the corpses, and the fear one of them might get up and start walking. The heat was scorching, causing small beads of sweat to fall. Brooke used her sleeve to wipe them away, when a familiar scent hit her nostrils. Her hoodie still smelt like Daryl. It reminded her of last night, how he made those hints for a cuddle. This brought a smile on her face, as she remembered how he tightened his grip on her throughout the night.

Through these thoughts, her eyes landed on the RV, in some small hope she could see him through the window. Straining her ears to even hear voices from the inside, she might have been able to, if it hadn't been for the annoying heavy breathing.

Then it suddenly occurred to her … why was there heavy breathing? It certainly wasn't her.

He head turned around slowly, on to find herself face to face with a putrid smelling, Walker. It's face half missing and it's eyes piercing and hungry. The same Walker that vanished in the woods. It let out a groan, flashing it's disgusting teeth, as it raised it's arms to grab her.

Brooke let out a panicked cry, as she quickly backed away, heading straight back for the woods. The Walker in pursue. Her cry alerted the rest of the group, even Daryl, who rushed out of the RV, scanning the area for any sign of Brooke.

"Where is she?" He barked, a hint of panic flowing through his words. They all ran into the direction of the cry, only to see nothing. Which confused them. Daryl's breathing increased with his worry. "BROOKE?" he bellowed, which was quickly silenced by Rick and Shane. Daryl pushed them away. "Where'd she go?"

"My guess is in the woods," Dale sighed.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Daryl questioned, impatiently. "Hell, we gotta go get her!" the lack of movement angered Daryl, they were all too stunned by the same thing happening again. He brushed past them all, in a quick dash for the woods.

"Daryl, you can't go alone!" Lori called out after him.

"Well none of you bastards are doin' anythin'!" He barked back, disappearing down into the woods.

"Go after him," Lori instructed Rick. "Bring them both back, safely."

Rick grabbed his gun, and nodded at Shane, who rolled his eyes and went with him.

"I hope she's alright," said Dale. As both him and Lori exchanged worried glances.

Running through the trees, Brooke didn't dare look back. She could hear the moaning corpse approaching from behind, which only kept her running faster. No matter which way she went, she felt like she couldn't lose it.

She tried hiding behind a tree, but the Walker saw her doing so, so she only made it catch up to her. She continued running, taking a moment to look back for a second. However, the ground ran out, gravity pulling her down, causing her to fall down a small cliff-like hill. The small rocky bumps colliding with her skin as she fell, forming small scratches, until she finally hit the bottom.

Shocked from the entire experience, Brooke's body refused to respond right away, which even made her consider if she had become paralysed, this thought immediately vanished once she forgot about that possibility and looked up to see where the Walker was. Thankfully, it was still on top of the hill, pacing up and down, as if it was almost contemplating how to get down.

Straining to push her body up off the ground, Brooke breathed steadily, trying her best to ignore the excruciating pain that was shooting through her body. She felt in her pocket, only to remember that she had left her gun, back in the RV.

"C-Crap," was all she managed to say, even if she wanted to say much worse. Managing to push herself to her feet, she stumbled slightly, still dizzy. She closed her eyes, then felt herself throw up, violently.

A squelching sound was heard from above. Brooke looked up to see the body of the Walker crash harshly to the ground next to her, causing her to let out a startled scream, her weak legs giving way, so that she stumbled backwards. She strained to look up, and saw the Daryl, along with Rick and Shane had now taken the Walker's place at the top of the hill.

"Brooke!" Daryl called down to her. "Ya' alrigh'?"

Brooke ribs were in too much pain to shout an answer back up. They could see she was weak, but the question was, how would they get to her.

"What's the fastest way down?" Shane asked, observing the scene.

"This way!" Daryl answered, beginning to climb down quickly and carefully.

"Daryl!" Rick called down to him, through his teeth. But it was no use, Daryl's mind was made up, and was taking that route to get to his friend. Shane nudged Rick's arm, showing a safer way down and they both quickly took it.

Despite what just happened to her, Brooke still worried for Daryl as he came down, watching his every move to make sure he wouldn't fall.

About five minutes later, Daryl finally made it down, and rushed to Brooke.

"Ya' crazy bitch!" he barked at her, grabbing her shoulders. Not the greeting she was hoping for. "Don't run off on ya' own like that! Ya' could've…" he paused, not wanting to think of that possibility.

"Sorry…" Brooke struggled to say, looking down. Daryl looked at her, then released his grip. He ducked down slightly, using his eyes to gain her attention. She looked at him, and saw the small smile on his face. His way of showing he was glad she didn't die. She returned the smile, only to find herself collapsing into his arms.

"Brooke?" he shook her gently, trying to get a response. "Brooke!"

"What happened?" Rick asked, approaching.

"Passed out." He lifted Brooke up bridal style. "Gotta get her back!"

Rick and Shane nodded as they headed back to the others.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Brooke. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More soon. Thanks for reading! xx<em>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Here is another chapter for you all. I'm glad you like my story! Please keep reading lol. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>Waiting for the return of her husband, Lori grew impatient, whilst standing by the side of the road. She made her nerves highly noticeable by the way she fidgeted on the spot.<p>

"Mom," Carl's voice came from behind, slightly startled by the break of silence, Lori turned around to look down at her Son, forcing a smile. "When's Dad coming back?"

"Soon, baby," she placed an arm around her Son's shoulders once he stood next to her, holding him close. "Your Father needs to find Brooke."

"Do you think she's okay?" Carl asked, innocently.

"I think she's going to be fine," Lori smiled down to him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. However, she then felt bad for lying to her Son. She had no idea if Brooke would be alright or not, she hoped she was.

* * *

><p>Brooke was still unconscious, being carried through the woods by Daryl. Rick and Shane were both on heavy alert, knowing that Daryl was vulnerable whilst carrying her.<p>

"That gash on her head," Shane said, noticing how much blood was flowing from it. "She needs to get that sorted out, or it could get infected."

"She's the only one who can do stitching," Daryl reminded, sounding slightly out of breath. This raised the hopelessness in the situation. Daryl could read that on their faces, which angered him, slightly. "Hell, we'll find a way." He stated, moving on.

As they kept walking, Daryl couldn't help but notice the blood flowing down her face, which started to worry him. Not wanting to show it in front of the two leaders of the group, he had to hide it. It became more and more difficult as time went on.

A groan came from the body in his arms, which halted his running.

"Brooke?" Daryl asked, looking at her face for any signs of movement. Her eyes looked as if they struggled to open, even when they did they squinted, showing exactly how much pain she was in.

"W-Where am I?" She strained to say, her eyes looking around.

"We're gonna find ya' some help," Daryl spoke down to her. Only to be interrupted by a painful cry as Brooke held her ribs. The cry echoed through the trees, which panicked the three men, as they tried urgently to calm her down.

"Brooke, it's okay," Rick spoke, as Daryl placed her gently onto the ground.

"Ya' need to stop, okay? We know it hurts but ya' need to keep quiet." Shane added, which Brooke knew she had to. The pain was too excruciate. It was hard to bare, so much so, that she lost consciousness once more.

The silent atmosphere returned, Rick and Shane exchanging glances before seeing Daryl's frustrated one. He looked at her body and assessed the situation, carefully lifting her once more, not wanting to harm her.

"We need to move." Daryl stated.

"Daryl," Rick started, stopping him from walking. "If we keep moving too fast, ya' only going to hurt her. She's fragile at the moment, too much movement could be fatal."

Daryl didn't like what he was being told, and brushed it off instantly, still attempting to move.

Footsteps, that weren't their own froze them all. They all turned to see a large man, holding a gun, stunned by the sight of them.

* * *

><p>"They should have been back by now," Lori commented, sensing that Andrea had approached her.<p>

"I'm sure they're fine," Andrea replied.

"How can you be sure?" Lori snapped her head round to face her, filled with curiosity. Andrea looked at the anxiety in Lori's face. She was more concerned for Rick than anyone else. Unfortunately, Andrea had to now show she wasn't sure. It had been playing on her mind, the outcome of what's happened.

"Well, I know Rick is going to be fine…" She finally answered. Leaving a moment silence.

"And Brooke?" Lori asked, knowing Andrea had zero faith in the brunette woman. Andrea could tell that Lori was expecting a certain answer.

"For what it's worth," she began. "I'm praying she comes back alright, too."

Lori smiled to herself. Happy that Andrea was finally coming around, she only hoped that she had something to come around to.

* * *

><p>Crossing a large field, the large man, who had introduced himself as Otis, was leading the four to a farm house. Otis however, stopped, out of breath.<p>

"Come on!" Daryl barked, impatiently.

"Keep going!" he replied, using his hand to signal them to go forward. "Talk to Hershel, he'll help!"

Daryl did what he was instructed and carried Brooke all the way to the farm.

"We need to go tell the others," Rick stated to Otis. "We're going to bring everyone here, is that alrigh'?"

"It's up to Hershel," Otis' breath was wheezy. "But I'm sure he'll let ya'll stick around for a while."

"Thank you," said Rick. "Please tell Daryl that we will be back soon."

Otis agreed as he watched the two men charge back off in the way they came. Then made his way to the farm house, where Daryl had taken Brooke.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter. Been a bit busy today lol. Hope you like this chapter, another one soon. Also, I have made an RP account for Brooke on Twitter. If you're interested in asking the character questions, please look on my profile and follow. Thanks! Please review and thank you for reading. xx<em>


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Here is the next chapter. :) Enjoy! xx

* * *

><p><em>Down the corridors, Brooke and a blonde female rushed, looking at the numbers on the wards.<em>

_"What number was it?" Brooke asked the female that was ahead of her. "What ward?"_

_"It was down here!" The blonde called back. That really didn't answer Brooke's question, but she followed nonetheless. Reaching a corridor, they noticed the lights had gone out._

_"You sure it's down here?" Brooke asked, sounding very unsure, watching the other girl check through the doors of the ward. "All the lights are off."_

_"Yeah," the other girl responded, the same confused expression was on her face also. "I could have sworn…" her eyes widened, like she had just realised something. "There wasn't anyone at the front desk, was there?"_

_"No, no one was there." Brooke replied, looking through a door window. The blonde woman frowned, her mind processing some things._

_"Something is wrong." She stated. Leaving the ward, and leaving Brooke confused as she attempted to catch up._

_"Haley?" Brooke called out to her. Both pulling a disgusted facial expression, as the corridor they entered was filled with a terrible smell. So strong it brought tears to their eyes. "What's that smell?"_

_"I don't know, but that's nasty," Haley commented, covering her nose with her sleeve, whilst Brooke did the same. Both had to fight an urge to be sick, the smell was putrid as it fought it's way up their noses. Continuing to walk onwards, looking for any staff to assist them, Haley froze on the spot, which caused Brooke to bump into the back of her._

_"Watch it!" she snapped, rubbing her nose of the pain from the impact with Haley's back. Once she saw the colour drop from her face, Brooke followed her shocked gaze to see half a corpse of what they assumed was a Woman previously. All her insides spread across the ground around her. "Oh my God!" Brooke covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes instantly from the shocking sight._

_Haley grabbed Brooke away from the scene and lead her away._

_"We got to get out of here," Haley stated, panic flowing with her tone. Her eyes scanning the ceiling for any Exit signs._

_"What about Uncle?"_

_"He's clearly not here," Haley replied._

_"He's Mom's brother! He might be stuck in here."_

_"Or, he may have gotten out." Haley snapped, getting annoyed with her younger sibling._

_"But what if he-" their loud voices were halted by the sound of a bang. A door opening? Both girls exchanged a glance before approaching where they heard the loud noise. As they got closer, strange sounds could be heard. Moaning, and feet sliding along the ground._

_Both peered their heads around the corner slowly, mind racing with possibilities of what could be there. However, what they saw, was not one of them. People. Half of their bodies were missing. But they were still walking._

_"What the Hell?" Brooke gasped. Haley covering her mouth quickly, noticing that she had gained the Walkers' attention. Both girls had a look of horror, frozen in fear as they limped down the corridor towards them. Haley had to pull Brooke as they ran away. At least, 20 Walkers in pursue._

* * *

><p>Feeling herself being pulled back into reality, Brooke slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred at first, but it all became clearer once she blinked a couple of times. She noticed that she was in a bed. A bed? In a nice looking room. What happened?<p>

Her head was killing her, she placed a hand on her head, stopping to look at her arm when she saw some bandages on it. Frowning in confusion, she felt something different, using her hand, she felt stitches along her head.

"What the-?" She whispered to herself. She pushed herself up, feeling a slight twinge of pain from doing so, if it wasn't enough to find herself in a strange place, she found herself only in her black bra for the top half. Bandages consuming her ribs. "You have got to be kidding me," she felt her face heat up from embarrassment.

"Ya' awake!" A familiar voice spoke, entering the room. Her head shot to the direction, only to see Daryl standing in the doorway. Great. More to add to the embarrassment. However, Daryl didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of clothing, and approached her from the door.

"Daryl?" Brooke's head was still slightly fuzzy. So tried to confirm if it was actually him.

"Heh, yeah, who else?" Daryl smirked, standing beside the bed.

"Where am I?" Brooke groaned, trying to forget about how revealed she was at that moment.

"This is my home." An old man answered, entering the room, using a cloth to wipe his hands. "And I am the one who helped clean you up, Brooke."

Brooke looked at the man, seeing a smile on his face showed that he was friendly, so Brooke forced a smile up at him.

"I'm very grateful." Brooke brushed her hair away from her face. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He replied. "I'll ask Maggie to bring you something to eat." Brooke watched Hershel leave the room, hearing a snort from Daryl.

"What?" She asked, curiously.

"Ya' face." He stated. "How red it is."

Brooke covered her face to hide the blush. Now Daryl knew how embarrassed she was. She felt the bed sink slightly from the new weight that had just sat on the bed. She uncovered her face to see Daryl now sat beside her.

"You brought me here?" Brooke asked, with a smile.

"Had no choice," Daryl looked down. "Ya coulda died." That in itself made Brooke feel weird. She escaped death again. Was it luck? "Don't ever run off like that again…understand?" Daryl warned. It was slightly intimidating, and Brooke even feared him for a moment. She gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry…" Brooke said quietly. "I didn't mean…" she sighed. "I wasn't expecting the Walker to be there." She looked up and saw Daryl chewing on his lip, looking deep in thought. Nice to know he was listening, but she moved closer, not caring about the little pains it caused, and wrapped her arms around him. Tightly.

"What's that for?" Daryl asked, caught off guard.

"For saving me," Brooke whispered. She felt Daryl wrap his arms around her, slowly. She almost died, was that an exaggeration? Or was it true. She didn't know, either way, she was incredibly thankful. She wanted to show that, a hug didn't feel enough this time. An idea crossed her mind, but would it be a good idea? Her head was still fuzzy and she clearly wasn't thinking straight. However, she decided to go for it.

She pulled out of the hug, looking him in the eyes, Daryl had a slightly confused expression. He didn't get what she was looking at, but saw her face coming closer to his own. He knew what she was doing, he had to decide quickly, to pull away, or stay and accept.

Brooke sensed that he was uncomfortable, so planted a kiss on his cheek. Daryl giving a mental sigh of relief, he wasn't ready for a kiss on the lips. He gave her a small smile, to show he accepted her thanks. However, Brooke's smile back, looked forced, as she looked down at her jeans.

Daryl felt slightly disappointed in himself. He didn't want to be, but he felt he let her down there, slightly. So, he decided to finish what she had started, lifting her face to his, planting a soft kiss against her lips.

* * *

><p><em>So a little flashback at the beginning, and a little DarylBrooke at the end. Lovely! :') Hope you enjoyed. More soon! Also follow Brooke on twitter Brooke_TWD. Thanks for reading! xx_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Glad you liked my last chapter. :) Hope you enjoy this one too. xx_

* * *

><p>Brooke was speechless. She was the one who planned it, yet, Daryl was the one to do it. Once the kiss had been broken, Daryl didn't look at her for a while, Brooke however, couldn't stop staring at him. Her face scanning his, looking for any signs of why he did what he had just done.<p>

His body language read that he had become shy, and withdrawn slightly from her. He may have even shocked himself by his actions.

"Daryl…?" Brooke whispered, trying to grab his attention, it looked like he fought a battle to move his head, before he looked at her. His eyes quickly trying to read what she was thinking. Brooke gave a skittish smile, and a small giggle, looking down before looking back into his eyes. "Are you going to say something?"

Daryl's eyes scanned different parts of the room before giving some form of an answer, which was a shrug. Not a satisfying answer to Brooke. She gave a pout and gently nudged him. Daryl looked down at her childish act, he found it amusing, but also found it being slightly pathetic, being Daryl Dixon after all. A smirk formed to show he found it amusing, which brought a smile on Brooke's face.

"C'mon, Daryl." She nudged him again, gently, careful of her injuries. "Talk to me. It wasn't that bad, was it?" Daryl looked at Brooke, it shocked him that, that was what she was thinking about. He gave a sigh and pushed himself off the bed, which Brooke watched for a moment, worried that he was leaving, then protested against. "Oh no you don't," she laughed, grabbing his arm. "Come back, and talk to me." She pulled him back down onto the bed. Which annoyed him.

"Leave me be!" he barked, not meaning to sound so harsh, but wanted her to get the message. Brooke was caught off guard by his sudden harsh tone, and quickly backed off. Great. Now he felt guilty. "Sorry…" he muttered, chewing his lip.

"I don't get what's wrong," Brooke admitted, quietly. The pout threatening to return. Daryl ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck once he reached it.

"S'just …weird." He finally admitted. Which confused Brooke.

"What is?"

"What we just did."

"What? Kissing?" Brooke took a moment to process things. It made sense why he would think that. "Suppose. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who did it." Daryl shrugged. "Didn't want to make ya' uncomfortable."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him, which he noticed. Looking at her face, awaiting a response. Brooke brushed her loose strands of hair out from in front of her face, giving a small laugh.

"I wanted to thank you," said Brooke. "You stole my thank you thunder." She joked, an amused smile on her face. Daryl shared the amused expression, before looking at her.

"Ya' were too slow," he growled. "Ya' big tease."

"How am I a tease?" Brooke laughed.

"Flappin' ya' damn eyelashes at me." Daryl smirked. "Flashin' at me," he referred to her current clothing position. "And ya' ass killin' my legs the other night, when ya' slept on my lap."

Brooke's mouth gaped open at all the accusations, then in disgust at the last thing he mentioned.

"First of, I didn't do anything you just said," Brooke pointed her finger at him. "And second, my ass isn't big!"

"Ya' ass is huge," Daryl smirked.

"It's toned!" Brooke argued.

"And big."

Brooke gave a growl of frustration. It was true that her bum was larger than some, but that is because she worked hard to get it toned. However, she didn't appreciate being teased about the size of it.

"Git…" she muttered, folding her arms.

"What was that?" Daryl asked, dangerously.

"Git!" Brooke repeated, louder. Keeping an eye on his unreadable expression. Just as Daryl was about to launch himself at her in a playful assault. A short brown haired female entered the room with a tray, that held two sandwiches. One for each of them.

"Sorry," she spoke, walking further into the room. "Didn't mean to interrupt. I brought ya' both some food."

"Thanks," both Daryl and Brooke said at the same time, which they both looked at each other after. The girl gave a smile before placing the tray down on the bedside table.

"Are you Maggie?" Brooke asked, remembering what Hershel said.

"That's me," Maggie smiled. "I'm Hershel's daughter."

"I'm Brooke," Brooke stated, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Maggie nodded. "Eat up, let me know when ya' done." She said before she left the room.

Silence filled the air, Brooke was about to say something before she found herself being tackled gently back onto the bed, by Daryl. Finally initiating his playful assault. Brooke squealing with laughter.

* * *

><p>Driving their vehicles, Rick had lead the group to the farm house. Pulling up just outside.<p>

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lori asked her husband.

"I hope so." Rick said, a nervous smile on his face, as he kissed his wife on the forehead. Her eyes closing at his touch. Carl looked out the window of the car, liking the look of the farm.

"Looks safe," Andrea commented, looking out of the RV window. She looked to Carol noticing she was holding her daughter close, either from excitement from locating a safe place to stay for a bit, or worry of losing her daughter again if she let go.

"Do you think they will be able to help T-Dog?" Glenn asked Dale, as T-Dog sat weakly on the other side of Glenn, his eyes looking at the house, lazily.

"I sure hope so, T-Dog needs help, and soon." Dale spoke quietly, so as not to worry T-Dog.

Shane hopped out of his truck and made his way over to Rick's car. Where Rick got out and stood, looking up at the house.

"Do ya' think they helped?" Shane asked, sounding unsure. Rick furrowed his brows slightly, in confusion.

"Otis said they would." Rick defended, which caused Shane to give a small chuckle.

"You and I both know that, sayin' and doin' are two totally different things." Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Otis said they would, and I trust him." Rick stated, leaving it as that. Approaching the house.

Lori exited the truck and exchanged a glance with Shane as she walked pass, making sure Carl was close. Shane shook his head in disbelief before following.

Eating their sandwiches, Daryl and Brooke remained silent. All that was heard was their chomping, on at last some decent food.

"How ya' feelin'?" Daryl asked, remembering her condition, hoping his play fight didn't injure her.

"Fine," she replied sweetly and smiled. "You?"

Daryl didn't know why she asked him how he was feeling, seeing as he had no injuries, but nodded to show he was fine too.

A knock on the door caused their heads to look at the door. Straining their ears to listen.

"Must be them." Daryl alerted, looking at Brooke, who had a smile on her face. Relieved that they were all together again.

* * *

><p><em>Here we go :) lol. Hope you liked this chapter. More soon! Don't forget to follow Brooke on twitter. Go to my profile page and click the link and follow! Thanks for reading! xx<em>


End file.
